my girlfriend brothers are sister complex
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki kakak sister complex? apa saja perjuangan yang dilakukan olehnya? typo, gak jelas, aneh, sasufemnaru dll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik mashasi kisimoto tapi fic ini milikku**

**Genre: aku bingunu mau nentuin genrenya tapi kayaknya romance, family deh**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas**

**a/n:maaf yah saya masih amat sangat baru. Tapi saya tau koq cerita ini gak layak baca, tapi kareena kalau aku gak berani nyoba kapan bisanya? Jadi maaf banget buat readers#itu juga kalau ada# yang sampe sakit perut atau hamper mati kebosanan karena fic ini. Dan saya mohon banget buat para senpai author yang nyasar ke fic ini buat kritik saya sebanyak mungkin**

**dan buat para flamers kalau mau flame jangan pake bahasa yang gak pante ya! Dan kalau bisa flame aku sesuai sama kekurangan aku. Aku gak ngelarang flamers soalnya aku ngerasa koq kalau fic ini sebenarnya product gagal#pundung di pojokan#**

**Read & review ya!**

# # #

#Naruto POV

Hari ini cerah, matahari bersinar terang langit juga biru cerah tidak berawan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto aku seorang gadis berambut pirang terang, berkulit tan, dan bermata biru. Umurku sekarang 16 tahun dan aku masih single. Tidak seperti teman-temanku yang sudah mulai merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih.

Sebenarnya aku sangat iri dengan mereka yang pernah merasakan bagaimana berpacaran, tapi sayang aku belum dapat kesempatan. Kata dei-nii sih itu karena aku tidak cantik ataupun manis. Kalau sudah begitu aku pasti akan mengadu pada kyu-nii dan kyu-nii pasti akan memarahi dei-nii.

Tapi walau aku menunjukan seakan-akan aku tidak setuju dengan ucapan dei-nii sebenarnya aku membenarkan ucapan dei-nii. Aku tidak seperti Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata walau dia pemalu tapi tak akan ada yang menyangkal jika dia sangat manis. Dan Sakura walau dia itu galak tapi dia bisa menjadi sangat anggun dan cantik#naruto tidak sadar jika dia jauh lebih cantik dan manis dibanding Sakura dan Hinata#

Walaupun begitu aku bersyukur dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang. Walau tousan dan kaasan sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku masih memiliki 2 orang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi. Walaupun dei-nii sangat jahil dan kyu-nii over protectif tapi aku tahu jika itu cara mereka menyampaikan jika mereka sayang padaku.

Aku juga memiliki 2 orang sahabat dekat yaitu Sakura dan Hinata. Walaupun disamping mereka selalu membuat aku merasa sangatlah kecil. Tapi mereka selalu ada disaat aku dalam keadaan sulit. Dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah pada mereka karena memiliki perasaan iri terhadap mereka.

Eh…, ternyata aku sudah sampai di halte sekolah, sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama. Aku bersekolah di KSHS atau Konoha Senior High School, KSHS adalah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Negara Hi.

Orang yang bisa masuk ke KSHS hanyalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam suatu bidang. Seperti Hinata dia dapat masuk KSHS karena bakat melukisnya dia dapat melukis dengan sangat indah lukisan yang dia buat selalu terasa hidup, Sakura sendiri memiliki bakat dalam basket dia adalah ketua tim basket puteri. Banyak anggota tim basket putra yang tidak bisa mengalahkan Sakura. Mereka memang hebat tidak seperti aku. Gambarku selalu lebih buruk dari cacing tanah dan fisikku sejak kecil memang lemah.

Sedangkan bakatku sendiri ada di bidang music tepatnya piano dan biola, aku selalu merasa damai saat memainkan kedua instrument music tersebut. Setiap memainkan piano atau bola aku selalu merasa jika tousan dan kaasan berada sangat dekat denganku. Aku diajari piano oleh tousan dan biola oleh kaasan sejak aku berumur 6 tahun.

"naru…,"seseorang menepuk pundaku dan aku pun menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Dan aku langsung tersenyum begitu mengenali siapa orang yang memiliki tangan tersebut. Dan langsung dibalas dengan senyuman juga olehnya.

"hai Sakura, hai Hinata! "

Ya orang itu adalah Sakura dan Hinata sahabat-sahabatku.

"oh… hai naru kenapa kamu berangkat ke sekolah sendiri?" Tanya Hinata

Yah sebenarnya wajar saja Hinata bertanya seperti itu karena walau aku sudah kelas 2 SMA kyuu-nii tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk berangkat ke sekolah sendirian

"ano.., kyuu-nii kan hari ini harus pergi ceck-up untuk memeriksa kaki dia yang patah sedangkan dei-nii sudah aku paksa untuk mengantar kyuu-nii"

"oh, tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau kyuu-nii mengijinkanmu berangkat sendiri! Pasti kau yang memaksanya! " Kali ini sakura yang angkat suara.

Dan aku hanya nyengir untuk membalas kata-katanya, yah sister-complex kyuu-nii memang sudah terkenal sih!

"sudahlah Sakura, Naruto lebih baik kita masuk sekarang sebelum terlambat."

Kami bertigapun melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah, seperti yang Hinata ucapkan.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini aku berangkat diantar aniki ini tergolong aneh karena tidak biasanya aku mau diantar oleh aniki. Ini karena aku baru pindah sekolah dari SSHS atau Suna Senior High School ke KSHS atau Konoha Senior High School yang ternyata sudah direncanakan sejak pertama kali aku mendaftar di SSHS.

Kaasan melakukan ini karena alasan yang sampai sekarang aku sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa terfikirkan di kepala kaasan dan yang lebih membuat aku bingung adalah tousan juga menyetujui ide kaasan yaitu perjodohan di zaman yang sudah modern seperti sekarang masih ada yang namanya perjodohan.

Dan yang pasti aku amat sangat tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini dan juga kepindahanku. Tapi karena paksaan kaasan aku akhirnya menyetujui kepindahan ini tapi itu tidak berarti aku setuju dengan rencana kaasan. Kita lihat saja nanti aku akan memberontak terhadap perjodohan ini. Dan alasan kenapa kaasan ingin aku pindah ke-KSHS tentu saja karena gadis tersebut bersekolah di KSHS.

"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai di sekolah barumu." suara aniki menyadarkan aku dari dunia yang kuciptakan sendiri.

"Hn" dan aku pun keluar dari mobil.

Ternyata lepas dari ketidaksukaanku untuk pindah sekolah. Aku setuju dengan ucapan tousan, sekolah ini jauh lebih baik dari SSHS. Aku sendiri bisa masuk kesini Karena otakku yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi dan juga karena bakat basketku yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus.

"Ayo Sasuke, aku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Hn" seperti biasa aku hanya membalas semua ucapan aniki dengan trend-mark miliku

Kami pun memasuki lingkungan sekolah dan seperti yang telah aku duga sebelumnya, semua orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat kearah kami. Pesona uchiha memang tidak bisa dibantah, apalagi disini ada dua orang uchiha.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang yang memecahkan keheningan itu,dan yang membuatku bingung adalah suara itu memanggil aniki, aku baru tahu jika aniki memiliki kenalan disini.

"Itachi-nii?"dan hanya dari caranya bicara aku sangat yakin jika dia bingung dengan keberadaan aniki disini. Aku berbalik dan melihat siapa orang yang memanggil aniki tadi, dan saat aku melihat aniki, ternyata dia juga melakukan yang kulakukan.

Dan saat aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut aku tertegun.

'malaikat' batinku. otak jenius yang kumiliki tiba-tiba tidak dapat aku kendalikan dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memuji makhluk indah di hadapanku sekarang.

"Naru-chan, apa kabar?" dan sepertinya aku sudah membulatkan tekat untuk bertanya pada aniki siapa orang yang sedang berada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Baik Itachi-nii, ada perlu apa Itachi-nii sampai ada disini?" dan aku yakin suaranya adalah suara paling merdu dan yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini.

"Oh, aku sedang mengantar adikku untuk pindah sekolah ke sini."

"Hem.., jadi dia adik Itachi-nii." sang malaikat berbicara sambil menganggukan kepala dan menunjuk aku.

"Ya kau benar Naru-chan."

"Tapi dia koq tidak seperti Itachi-nii ya? Wajah kalian memang mirip tapi aku lebih suka wajah Itachi-nii lebih ramah dibanding wajah dia. Wajahnya mengerikan!"

Dan walaupun dia memelankan suaranya aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia ucapkan. Meski aku sudah biasa dikatakan menyeramkan oleh orang di sekitarku tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka dianggap menyeramkan oleh orang yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Hahaha.. kau ini ada-ada saja Naru ayo aku perkenalkan adikku, Sasuke dia adalah Naruto, Naruto dia Sasuke adikku."

"Perkenalkan." sang malaikat tersenyum dan mengajaku untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tanganku atau berbicara akhirnya aku hanya menggumamkan 'hn', lagi pula ini salah dia juga yang mengatakan aniki jauh lebih baik dari aku dan tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku pada menit selanjutnya. Sukses membuat aku bingung harus marah atau bahagia. dan reaksi dia nyaris membuatku mimisan seketika.

Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya hingga menjadi sangat cabi. Dan itu justru membuat dia semakin lucu.

"Itachi-nii, apa adikmu tidak tahu caranya berkenalan?"

"Sudahlah Naru aku pergi dulu ya! Lagi pula sepertinya kedua temanmu mulai tidak sabar menunggumu."

"ya sudah, bye Itachi-nii." ucapnya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Dan akupun pergi mengikuti tujuanku semula datang ke sekolah, sepertinya aku sudah menyukai sekolah baruku sebelum aku belajar disini. Atau lebih tepatnya sekolah dimana ada malaikat bernama Naruto dengan rambut secerah matahari dan mata seindah langit biru tak berawan.

"Sasuke kau tertarik pada Naru-chan ya?"

Aku tidak bereaksi apapun atas pertanyaan Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah pernyataan itu. Aku hanya diam dan memasang wajah stoic andalanku.

"Sepertinya kau akan senang jika aku memberitahumu tentang suatu hal!" dan hanya dari suaranya aku tau kalau dia tidak akan mengatakan maksudnya sebelum aku mengatakan.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi aniki apa maksud dari ucapanmu?" dan tanpa melihat pun aku tahu sekarang dia sedang menyeringai karena sukses membuat aku kesal.

"Naru-chan adalah gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu oleh kaasan aku sudah mengenal dia karena aku cukup dekat dengan kakaknya."

Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan aniki aku langsung menyeringai sangat puas.

"Jangan menyeringai seperti itu kau membuat aku ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke"

Dan aku sudah melempar death glare terbaiku padanya yang berarti aku siap membantai dia jika dia mewujudkan perkatanya

"Hei tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu, aku tidak akan melakukanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Naru-chan."

Dan aku kembali relax sebelum baka aniki itu melanjutkan kembali ucapanya yang membuat aku melempar tatapan horror padanya.

"Tapi Sasuke walau kau sudah dijodohkan denganya atas persetujuan orangtua kedua belah pihak itu tidak membuat kau 100% menjadi kekasihnya. Masih ada kakak Naru-chan yang sudah terkenal sister complexnya. Kau tahu? Naru-chan itu sampai sekarang belum pacaran. Dan itu karena ancaman dari kakaknya. Apa lagi dari reaksi Naru-chan tadi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padamu."

Lalu aku tediam sebentar sebelum suatu ide cemerlang melintas di otakku.

"Tidak Itachi-nii Naruto bukan tidak tertarik padaku tapi belum tertarik padaku."

Dan saat Itachi-nii melihat seringainku yang satu ini dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam yang kedengarannya seperti.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

" Dan rencana awalku adalah, ayo kita memasuki pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu, dan aku akan menjadi murid KSHS."

Dan satuhal lagi yang berubah sekarang, tidak hanya suka mulai besok aku akan menunggu-nunggu saatnya berangkat sekolah.

# # #

a/n: aku bener-bener minta maaf buat para readeer yang sudah tersiksa karena membaca fic ini tapi aku mohon banget tolong tingglkan jejak

dan aku sangat menunggu semua kritik yang masuk dan jangan lupa R&R ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto tapi fic ini milikku, tapi mungkin idenya bukan Cuma aku yang punya.

Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?

pair: sasufemnaru

WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca

a/n: thanks banget buat para reviewers sekarang aku tahu persis gimana rasanya jadi author pas dapet review itu seneng banget

dan khusus buat mba dian dan kelinci merah, aku gak nyangka lho bakal dapet review dari kalian berdua, habis aku kan suka banget fic heart and blood'y mba dian sama vampire boyfriend'y kelinci merah!.

* * *

><p># # #<p>

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Saat ini aku sedang ada di kelas menunggu kakashi-sensei datang. Guru yang satu ini memang jamnya agak kacau. Padahal guru lain selalu on-time hanya guru yang satu ini saja yang aku sudah lupa kapan bisa datang tepat waktu. Selain itu dia juga selalu membawa buku berwarna orange yang aku yakin tidak layak dibaca oleh anak seumuran aku.

Menunggu seperti ini aku jadi ingat peristiwa tadi pagi…,

Awalnya aku sempat bingung kenapa Sakura dan Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan juga sekolah yang awalnya ribut tiba-tiba sepi. Saat aku perhatikan ternyata mereka sedang memandang sesuatu -eh- maksudku orang. Dan aku kaget ternyata orang itu adalah Itachi-nii temanya Kyuu-nii!.

Dan dia sedang bersama seseorang yang seumuran denganku. Menurut Itachi-nii orang yang memiliki rambut seperti er.., pantat ayam itu adalah adik dari Itachi-nii, yang akan pindah sekolah ke sekolahku. Tapi jujur aku tidak suka dengan tatapan matanya, terasa menusuk seperti tatapan harimau yang sedang berburu, -firasatku jadi agak aneh!-. Yah aku agak bingung juga sih tatapan harimau atau tatapan ayam yang sedang berburu.., hehehe!

"brak"

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan lamunanku. Aku melihat ke arah pintu dan ternyata itu adalah kakashi-sensei dan ….,

WTF!

Kakashi-sensei masuk dengan Sasuke –adik Itachi-nii- dan lagi-lagi dia memandangku dengan tatapan seperti predator memandang, kalau dilihat-lihat tatapan dia seperti er…, tertarik? -blush- aduh wajahku memerah!.

Tapi kemudian aku melihat bangku di hadapanku, di sana ada Sakura. Ah pantas saja, dari tadi pasti dia memandang Sakura lagi pula sakurakan berdiri di dekatku tadi. Pasti aku hanya ke-geer-an saja.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu!" suara Kakashi-sensei memecahkan keheningan di dalam kelas.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"…" semua orang termasuk Kakashi-sensei cengo dengan perkenalan Sasuke yang singkat bahkan tanpa salam seperti pada umumnya, benar-benar irit bicara!.

Dan dari yang aku lihat, Sasuke sendiri tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan terus menatap Sakura #sebenernya sih Naruto dasar aja Narutonya gak peka#

"Ehem, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pindahan dari Suna gakure, dan bakat dia adalah bermain basket" pada akhirnya Sensei yang mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Dan Sasuke kau bisa duduk di…"

"Sebelah Naruto."

Apa-apaan itu! Dia memotong ucapan Kakashi-Sensei dan memaksa untuk duduk di sebelahku, aku kan sudah duduk dengan Hinata-chan. Ah aku yakin pasti dia ingin memperhatikan Sakura lebih jelas! Hah Sepertinya di kelas ini akan ada duo raja dan ratu basket nih!. Dan juga dengan ini aku sudah tahu dua sifat buruk dia yaitu 'egois' dan 'tidak sopan'.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…, Hyuuga-san apa kau bisa duduk dengan Inuzuka-san?"

"B-baik sensei!"

Oh baiklah untuk yang satu ini aku tidak keberatan. Karena aku tahu kalau sudah cukup lama Hinata-chan memendam perasaan pada Kiba-kun.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san kau bisa duduk disamping kiri Naruto."

Ok! yang perlu aku lakukan hanya menyapa dia dan mengajak dia bicara, seharusnya itu tidak terlalu sulit kan?. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak yakin itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang mudah!

# # #

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Rencana awalku untuk meminta -memaksa- kepala sekolah Konoha untuk memasukan aku satu kelas dengan Naruto berhasil. Kepala sekolah KSHS a.k.a Tsunade-sama -di luar dugaan- ternyata adalah nenek Naruto dari pihak ibunya, dan dengan adanya hal itu aku sukses harus berusaha cukup keras untuk menjadi teman sekelas Naruto.

Dia -Tsunade-sama- baru memberi izin padaku untuk bisa mendekati Naruto dengan mudah dan terang-terangan, setelah aku –dengan terpaksa- memberitahu dia kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan aku juga sudah dijodohkan dengan Naruto atas persetujuan orang tua kedua belah pihak dengan aniki sebagai saksi -kalau gak mau dibilang jaminan- dari semua perkataan aku.

Sempat kesal juga sih Tsunade-sama percaya pada aniki karena sudah mengenal aniki sebelumnya, yang berarti aniki lebih mengenal orang di sekitar Naruto dan juga narutonya sendiri dibandingkan aku!.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang bukan itu semua, juga bukan Kakashi-sensei yang sekarang sedang menerangkan kimia…,

Yang paling penting sekarang adalah 'malaikat' di sampingku yang sedang memperhatikan kakashi-sensei, dan itu membuatku lebih leluasa melihat -memperhatikan- dirinya.

Rambutnya yang secerah matahari, matanya yang jauh lebih indah dari batu saphire dan kulit karamelnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari membuat dia jauh lebih indah dari malaikat-

"Sasuke apa kau tidak ingin mencatat apa yang diterangkan sensei?" -Naruto berbicara sambil terus mencatat-

-Dan begitu aku mendengar suaranya yang lebih indah dari musik manapun membuat aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke objek lain yang langsung jatuh pada sosok berambut pink yang tidak memiliki keindahan apapun dibanding dengan rambut malaikatku.

"Hn" ucapku sambil menopang daguku -bosan karena tidak bisa melanjutkan memandang Naruto-.

"Apa kau tidak membawa bolpoin?"

"Hn"

"Kalau kau tidak membawanya kau bisa menggunakan milikku!"

"Hn"

"Apa sebenarnya arti 'hn' itu?"

"Hn"

"Bisa tidak kau menjawab dengan kata-kata atau apalah yang penting bukan 'hn'?"

"Hn"

"Kau 'menyebalkan' kau tahu?"

"Hn"

"…"

Kenapa dia berhenti bertanya? Padahal aku sengaja menjawab sependek mungkin agar dapat segera mendengar suaramu!.

#ok author butuh rumah sakit jiwa terdekat sekarang#

"Sasuke apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?. Jelas-jelas aku menyukai -salah- mencintai Naruto lagi pula…

"Siapa Sakura?"

"itu lho sahabatku yang berambut pink yang terus kau pandangi!"

Sahabat naruto?, rambut pink?, ah orang yang duduk dihadapan Naruto!, sepertinya dia salah paham! dan entah bagaimana, otak jeniusku lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah ide yang cemerlang -membuat naruto cemburu-.

"Hn,dobe!"

"Hei apa maksudmu memanggilku dobe 'teme'?"

"Hn, usurontonkachi"

"Gah dasar pantat ayam!"

'TWICH' apa maksud dia mengatakan hal itu!

"Jerami" oh ok rambut naruto sebenarnya sekali lihat saja aku tahu akan terasa sangat halus jika disentuh, tapi aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya.

"Putih pucat"

"Coklat terbakar"

"Gelap"

"Pirang"

"Suram"

"Cerah"

"Anti-sosial"

"Hyperaktif"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Cukup!"ok yang satu ini bukan suaraku atau dobeku.

"Kalian berdua detensi sepulang sekolah!"

Aku bukan seorang anak nakal atau pemberontak –rajin malah-, tapi hari pertama sekolah dan langsung mendapat detensi bersama dobe-ku sepertinya akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

#kalau gak ada rumah sakit jiwa author membutuhkan psikiater sekarang!#

Dan semua orang di kelas itu –kecuali Naruto yang sedang sibuk bersungut-sungut karena terkena detensi- seketika merinding ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang amat sangat minim ekspresi tiba-tiba senyum-senyum gak jelas setelah terkena detensi.

# # #

#Uchiha Itachi POV

Aku mengendarai mobilku memasuki mansion uchiha. Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak sedang pergi kuliah tapi tadi pagi aku harus mengantar sasuke pergi ke sekolah barunya.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi aku jadi tersenyum sendiri, dan ini bukan karena aku gila hanya saja melihat adikku yang minim ekspresi dan tidak percaya cinta, dapat jatuh cinta pada seorang Namikaze Naruto di pandangan pertama! sukses membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Dan sepertinya dia sudah jatuh sangat dalam walau baru bertemu beberapa menit!

Sekarang aku harus segera menemui kaasan dan menenangkanya yang pasti sedang gelisah. Aku yakin kaasan akan sangat senang dengan kabar yang aku bawa sekarang!

Seperti dugaanku kaasan sekarang terlihat sangat gelisah dan terus berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga sedangkan tousan masih duduk tenang seperti biasa.#Itachi sekarang sudah ada di pintu ruang keluarga author males nulis rincian jalanya Itachi#

"Itachi!, akhirnya.., katakan pada kaasan! apa sasuke menyukai sekolah barunya?" ucapan kaasan terburu-buru dan gelisah.

"Tenanglah kaasan, aku yakin Sasuke sekarang tidak akan mau pindah dari sekolah itu bahkan jika dipaksa tousan!"

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah tousan walau hanya sekilas, sedangkan kaasan aku sendiri bingung karena ekspresi kaasan campur aduk antara kaget, bingung, aneh, tidak percaya dalam satu waktu. Bukan salah mereka juga sih..., Soalnya Sasuke tadi pagi harus dipaksa dulu baru mau pergi ke sekolah. Dan sekarang aku mengatakan sebaliknya!.

"apa maksudmu?."akhirnya..., tousan angkat bicara juga!.

"Sasuke sekarang sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, dan dia juga sudah berkomitmen untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya!."

"apakah itu benar? Apa Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naru-chan?"

"ya, kaasan itu benar."

Dan sekarang aku tertawa kecil melihat betapa semangatnya kaasan mendengar ucapanku.

"Fugaku apa kau mendengarnya? Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naru-chan!, kita bisa menepati janji kita pada kushi-chan dan minato!. Ini kabar yang sangat bagus!"

"Ya Mikoto, aku juga senang." ucapan tousan tetap beku seperti biasa, tapi aku tau kalau kata-kata tousan itu tulus.

"baiklah kalau begitu kaasan akan membantu Sasuke membujuk kyuubi dan deidara!."

"tapi kaasan, kurasa Sasuke ingin mendapatkan Naru-chan dengan usahanya sendiri!, lagi pula sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan naru-chan."

"Ah sepertinya Sasuke sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada Naru-chan, kaasan jadi penasaran apa rencana Sasuke!."

"kita lihat nanti" ucap tousan.

Yah tousan benar…, kita lihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Kyuubi, Deidara dan juga kepada semua orang selain kedua kakak naru-chan yang juga menyayangi Naruto 'termasuk aku' agar dia disetujui berhubungan dengan Naru-chan!

* * *

><p>an; makasih buat semua riviews yang udah nambah semangat aku sebenernya aku gak yakin mau ngelanjutin profesi author ini atau gak!

Balasan review:

ICIME si kelinci merah : makasih banget reviewnya dan buat masalah kaki kyuubi di chap depan aja ya? Nanti pasti keluar dan mungkin selama beberapa saat kaki kyuubi mau aku buat pincang dulu tapi gak permanen.

Apdian laruku: eh jadi author ya? Kayaknya selesai fic ini sama satu yang di fictionpress aku bakal berhenti jadi author dan tetap berprofesi sebagai devil eye's –pe-review aja- dan buat kata-kata yang berlebihan saya minta maaf saya usahain akan saya perbaiki.

Ashahi Kagari-kun: maaf tentang berputar-putar tapi kamu mabok gak? Hahaha just kidding kok tapi saya akan berusaha semampu saya memperbaiki kekurangan saya.

Siryu Enka: oke aku usahain cerita yang ini gak aku telantarin tapi kemungkinan fic aku bakalan berchapter-chapter soalnya aku gak bisa bikin fic pendek liat aja sekarang udah chap 2 tapi belum nyampe konflik!.

Tsuyu: makasih banget buat kritiknya akan saya usahakan untuk mengurangi kesalahan saya. Nilai pelajaran bhs. Indonesia saya memang hancur jadi yah beginilah, gak bisa bedain mana satu kalimat atau 2 kalimat!. dan buat ooc-nya sasuke.., itu emang saya sengaja, tapi apa berlebihan ya? aku suka sasuke yang punya iner ooc sih!. dan buat bikin fic justru yang bener kamu! aku mah udah tau pr gak keitung tapi malah bikin fic!

Misyel: klo dipikir-pikir iya yah aku salah judul! Aduh malunya! Maaf ya sebenernya di awal aku mau buat kyuubi aja yang sistercomplex, deidaranya gak eh pas aku edit jadi berubah gitu -lagi buat alibi- maaf sekali lagi ya!

Makasih buat semua riviewnya dan maaf kalau fic saya terkesan bertele-tele habis ini sebenarnya cerita yang ke 3 yang aku buat serius dan yang 2 lainya udah 2 tahun yang lalu!

dan aku mau minta saran kalian lebih suka sakura dipasangkan dengan siapa?

klo gak ada masukan.., aku buat sakura tetep jomblo aja yah?

dan maaf klo fic saya bertele-tele..., dan gak langsung keinti masalah

dan kalau setelah ini aku gak muncul-muncul maaf ya!-ini juga kalau ada yang nyari!-

aku mau fokus sama semester sih! tapi masih ada kemungkinan aku uodate chapter 3 sebelum US

arigatou buat yang udah baca dan jangan lupa R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik masashi kishimoto tapi fic ini milikku yah mungkin idenya bukan Cuma aku yang kayak gini.

Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?

pair: sasufemnaru

Rate: T

WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca.

* * *

><p># # #<p>

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Sekarang aku sedang ada di perpustakaan, bukan aku di sini bukan untuk membaca buku atau belajar!, tapi ini semua karena si baka-Teme yang tiba-tiba menghinaku di dalam kelas sampai menimbulkan keributan. Aku di sini karena detensi dari Kakashi-sensei untuk mensortir ulang buku di perpustakaan karena telah ribut di dalam kelas!.

"Cepatlah Dobe, pekerjaanmu sangat lambat!"

"Diam 'Teme', kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu sendiri!"

"Aku sudah selesai!" jawabnya singkat.

Kulirik hasil pekerjaanya 'rapih', tapi justru karena itu aku jadi semakin kesal!. Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas jika siTeme itu menyeringai-puas melihat kekesalanku! Ck,

"Kalau sudah selesai kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang?"

'Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!' tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku menunggumu"

Hah? Apa tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti ingin menungguku?

"Pergi saja sana! Aku tidak perlu ditunggui olehmu!"

"Anggap saja ini balas jasaku karena telah membuatmu pulang terlambat"

"Apa kau sedang meminta maaf?"

"Tidak!."

Dan dari jawabanya yang sangat cepat, aku tau satu lagi sifatnya yaitu 'memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi'. Menurutku sifat itu tergolong pada sifat jelek, karena tousan selalu berkata 'untuk dihormati dan dihargai orang lain, kita harus menjadi orang yang rendah hati!'

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah" aku menyerah dengan semua ke-egoisannya

"Di mana rumahmu dobe?"

"Perumahan yagami blok G, kenapa Teme?"

"Kuantar kau pulang"

"Ak-"

Dan tanpa memberi aku kesempatan untuk menyelasaikan ucapanku bahkan satu kata, dia sudah memotong ucapanku.

"tidak ada bantahan Dobe!"

"terserah sajalah!, dasar teme!"

Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat kalau si teme menyeringai mendengar nada suaraku yang menunjukkan jika aku sudah sangat kesal, dasar Baka-Teme!

Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang adalah pulang secepatnya!. Tadi Dei-nii mengirim e-mail yang mengatakan dia dan Kyuu-nii sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku harus cepat sampai rumah sebelum Dei-nii meledakkan rumah karena kesal menghadapi Kyuu-nii yang sakit!.

# # #

#Sasuke Uchiha POV

Saat ini aku sedang mengendarai mobilku untuk mengantar Dobe pulang.

Ada apa?

Bingung bagaimana caranya aku mengantar Dobe pulang jika aku berangkat diantar oleh baka-aniki?. Mudah saja, aku cukup mengirim e-mail pada aniki dan mengatakan dia tidak perlu menjemputku dan aku juga mengatakan pada aniki –kalau tidak ingin dikatakan memerintah- untuk menyuruh pelayan mengantar mobilku ke sekolah. Mudah bukan?

Dan sekarang di sampingku sudah ada malaikatku, matahariku, dobeku #terserah reader maunya apa# yang 'anehnya' duduk dengan tenang. Dan dari sudut mataku aku dapat mellihat jika dia sedang terkantuk-kantuk,

'pantas dia tenang sekali dari tadi' pikirku.

Tanpa bisa kucegah –dan aku juga tidak ada niatan mencegahnya sama sekali- salah satu tanganku bergerak tanpa kuperintah, melepaskan setir mobil dan menarik pundak dobeku agar dapat bersandar pada pundaku.

Mendengar nafasnya yang beraturan membuatku menjadi tenang dan damai. Membuatku merasa bahwa hari ini aku menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia.

#sayang Sasuke lupa hidup itu adil setiap ada keberuntungan selalu ada kesialan#

"eh…,"

-Sepertinya dobe sudah bangun-

"Teme kenapa aku bisa tidur sambil bersandar pada pundakmu?"

"Jangan tanya aku Dobe, bukan aku yang tertidur."

Aku dapat melihat kalau di kedua pipinya ada rona merah yang tidak samar. Dobe.., kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti membuatku jatuh lebih dalam?.

"Berhenti disini teme!"

Suaranya menyadarkanku jika sekarang aku sudah sampai di hadapan rumahnya.

"Terima kasih" dan tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu mobilku aku berkata.

"Kau tidak mengundangku masuk?."

Dapat kulihat jika dia mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar ucapanku

"Ayo masuk!, kalau begitu"

Kuparkirkan mobilku di halaman rumah Dobe. Di dalam garasi mobil rumahnya aku melihat ada 1 buah mobil lotus hitam yang sekali lihat saja aku tau kalau mobil itu jarang digunakan dan di samping mobil itu ada 2 motor yang satu adalah R-1 hitam dan yang lainya R-1 merah, dan entah kenapa, motor yang merah terlihat tidak asing untukku.

Yah sepertinya itu bukan suatu hal yang penting sekarang, karena sekarang ada yang harus aku lakukan, yaitu menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan-

"KYUU-NII!, apa yang Kyuu-nii lakukan di luar rumah dengan kaki seperti itu!"

-dia, kakak Naruto yang berambut kuning agak merah dengan mata merah darah.

"Tentu saja menunggumu pulang! Lagi pula aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kau pergi ke mana saja sampai pulang sesore ini?"

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana kok! Aku pulang terlambat karena terkena detensi dari Kakashi-sensei!"

Aku dapat mendengar kyuubi bergumam 'akan kubunuh dia'.

Tiba-tiba suatu ingatan tentang pria bermata merah dan dengan motor merah keluar begitu saja dari ingatanku. Begitu aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas, aku hanya bisa bergumam,

'oh tidak! Ini buruk'

_Flashback: on_

_Author POV_

_Di salah satu jalan di kota konoha ada sebuah mobil porche hitam yang dijalankan dengan ugal-ugalan._

_Dibalik kaca hitam mobil tersebut ada remaja berumur 16 tahun yang sedang frustasi a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dia terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, sampai pada sebuah pertigaan dia tidak menyadari jika ada motor yang sedang berbelok memasuki jalurnya. Dan meskipun dia sudah mengerem secepat yang dia bisa, tapi belum sempat mobilnya berhenti mobil porche hitam itu sudah menabrak motor R-1 merah._

_Dan meski tidak sampai pingsan tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau pengendara motor itu terluka. Dan sekarang wajah Sasuke yang sudah frustasi menjadi semakin frustasi melihat korbanya, yaitu seorang pria seumuran dengan kakaknya yang berambut kuning agak kemerahan dan bermata merah darah a.k.a Kyuubi._

_Dengan bantuan para pejalan kaki sasuke membawa pengendara motor a.k.a Kyuubi ke dalam mobilnya untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit._

_Setelah mengurus administrasi dan lain sebagainya juga mengetahui dari dokter jaga di UGD pengendara motor itu a.k.a Kyuubi hanya mengalami retak ringan di kaki kirinya dia langsung pulang._

_'sudah cukup semua rasa frustasiku hari ini dan aku tidak memerlukan alasan lain untuk semakin frustasi'_

_Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Sasuke, tanpa menyadari jika hidup matinya nanti ada ditangan sang pengendara motor a.k.a Kyuubi a.k.a kakak pertama Naruto._

_Flashback: off_

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

'tenang' pikiranku terus menerus mengulangi kata itu.

Baiklah sebagai seorang Uchiha aku sudah dilatih untuk menghadapi situasi yang serumit dan sesulit apapun dengan tenang.

Yang harus aku lakukan adalah bersikap tenang, dan menunda pembicaraan tentang pertunanganku dengan naruto pada kyuubi sampai Naruto jatuh ketanganku.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk aku kenalkan kau pada kakakku"

"Hn" Aku melangkah ke arah Naruto.

Sepertinya Dobe sudah selessai berbicara dengan Kyuubi.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan bocah ini Naru?"

Aku tidak terima dikatakan bocah! Tapi melihat mata Kyuubi yang sudah menyipit berbahaya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk protes. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari masalah.

"Dia murid pindahan di kelas Naru.., namanya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha? adik dari anomali itu?" anomali? maksudnya siapa? -sasuke membatin bingung

"Iya, dia adik dari Itachi-nii"

Aniki anomali? Memang apa yang dilakukan baka-aniki Sampai dikatai anomali? Dan hei kalau dia mengatai aniki anomali artinya dia tidak menyukai aniki! Dan itu artinya..., aniki membuat penilaian kyuubi padaku semakin buruk! lihat saja akan kubunuh dia!.

"Tunggu…, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya!"

"Hn" well, sepertinya dia mulai sadar.

"KAU!"

Aku sepertinya butuh dokter THT.

"Kau orang yang menabraku kan!"

"Hn, lama tak jumpa"

'konyol' dari semua aturan yang ditetapkan keluarga uchiha tidak ada yang memberitahu aku,

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika telah membuat kesalahan pada monster'

-Dan jika tidak cepat pergi sasuke tidak hanya butuh dokter THT tapi dia butuh semua jenis dokter spesialis-

# # #

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Aku sudah mengusir Bocah-Uchiha-Sialan itu jauh-jauh dari rumah ini.

Bukan, bukan karena dia orang yang telah menabraku –yah…, itu salah satu alasannya juga sih!- tapi alasan utamanya adalah karena tatapanya.

Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menginginkan. Dari matanya aku tahu kalau dia menginginkan hati dan tubuh naruto. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi!. Aku akan mencegah rencana dia dengan segala cara!.

"Kyuubi-nii, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti melayangkan tatapan membunuh kesemua arah?"

"Diam dei! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dengan baik apa yang ada di mata Bocah sialan itu?"

"Aku melihatnya, meskipun aku melihatnya dari balik jendela tapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas!"

"lalu.., kenapa kau bisa setenang ini?"

"aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa naru pacaran, tapi kalau sampai dia atau siapapun itu menyakiti naruto akan kuledakan tubuhnya sampai menjadi serpihan kecil yang diterbangkan debu!"

"dasar kau ini!, mana naruto?"

"dia ada di kamarnya, sedang mengerjakan tugas"

"Hm"

Aku kembali membayangkan apa saja yang akan aku lakukan pada bungsu-Uchiha-sialan karena telah menginginkan naruto untuk menjadi miliknya dan aku juga membayangkan apa saja yang akan aku lakukan pada anomali satu itu karena membiarkan adiknya mengincar naruto!.

* * *

><p>an: terima kasih buat para review dan maaf chap ini di publish agak sedikit telat! Dan chapter selanjutnya mungkin di update setelah US!

Itu juga kalau ada yang nyari!

Apdian Laruku: makasih do'anya iya yah semoga lancer! –aku gak yakin fic ini lancar gak ya?-

ICIME si Kelinci Merah: kyuubi dah munculkan? Dan sakura? Aku masih galau klo sendiri kasihan dan maaf klo ngecewain tp di fic ini sakura bukan fans sasuke!

Siryu Enka: udah update lagi nih! Makasih atas pemberian semangatnya ya!

Ashahi Kagari-kun; nah itu dia otak jenius dia tuh tiba-tiba agak bergeser kayaknya! Aku yang buat aja sweatdrop kok!

Hatakehanahungry: wah fic saya di bilang keren! Padahal aku sendiri gak kuat baca fic aku sampai akhir!

Wah banyak yang nanyain kyuubi! Jadi di fic ini aku munculin kyuubinya!

Maaf ya kalau kyuubi telat muncul!

dan buat sakura..., wah bingung! nanti liat aja sendiri ya! aku mau nyari ilham dulu!

Jangan lupa R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik masashi kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku yah mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: romance, family, ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke: 16**

**gaara: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

**"aku"= ucapan biasa**

**'aku'= dari dalam hati  
><strong>

**_aku=_ flashback**

**#_aku#=_ author pov  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p># # #<p>

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

.

Sekarang aku sedang merasa amat sangat kesal, dan kekesalanku ini tanggung jawab baka-Aniki!.

Entah kapan dia akan berhenti tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Kalau Tousan melihat Aniki sekarang Aniki pasti sudah dibuang dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan yang membuat aku merasa lebih kesal lagi adalah dia tertawa seakan-akan dia amat sangat bahagia mendengar aku terkena masalah!

Sejak aku mulai cerita tentang kejadian di rumah Dobe sampai sekarang dia terus menerus tertawa, sampai-sampai aku harus menahan diri agar tidak memenggal kepalanya detik ini juga!. Sekarang aku sangat yakin ucapan Kyuubi benar, Aniki memang lebih pantas disebut anomali dari pada manusia.

"Diam!. Sebelum kesabaranku habis dan memenggal kepalamu saat ini juga, Aniki!"

"Haha…, oke-oke! Tapi ceritamu tadi sangat lucu Otouto, hahaha…,"

Aku hanya bisa menggeram saat dia kembali tertawa.

"Terserah."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung melangkah ke kamar tanpa menggubris panggilan baka-Aniki yang masih terus tertawa.

Setelah masuk ke kamar aku langsung membanting tubuhku di atas kasur dan kembali melakukan kegiatan favoritku belakangan ini..., melamunkan Dobe.

'apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ya?'

'dia sudah makan malam belum?'

'apa dia bisa mengerjakan PR dari Kakashi-sensei tidak ya?'

'aku dengar dia lemah di bidang kimia! Apa aniki-nya -entah kyuubi atau deidara- membantu dia mengerjakan tugas?'

Dan mulai dari satu pertanyaan ke pertanyaan lain terus berlalu di otakku tanpa ada yang terjawab satupun. Setelah entah pertanyaan ke berapa aku mulai mengingat waktu-waktu yang aku habiskan dengan Dobe. Dan tanpa kusadari aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, bukan seringai seperti biasa tapi sebuah senyum tulus untuk sesosok malaikat yang telah memenangkan mahkota hatiku tanpa dia sadari.

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat pada monster penjaga malaikatku a.k.a kyuubi. Hah.., aku jadi ingat kalau sekarang aku harus berfikir ulang tentang rencanaku menaklukan sang 'monster' yang ada di rumah Dobe, apalagi setelah dia sadar aku orang yang menabraknya. Kalau pakai cara biasa pasti tidak akan berhasil dan lagi kalau aku pakai cara biasa aku tidak yakin nyawaku bisa tetap aman! -yah.., walau sekarang juga sudah terancam sih!-.

Saat sedang berfikir tentang 'apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjinakan monster?'. Tiba- tiba aku teringat pada selembar kertas pemberitahuan perlombaan antar sekolah di negara Hi satu bulan lagi. Lombanya sendiri terdiri dari berbagai jenis dan bidang dimulai dari kesenian sampai olahraga. Aku jadi ingat, tadi siang aku dapat informasi jika Dobe akan ikut lomba musik, tepatnya piano.

Hm…, besok-kan ada seleksi anggota tim basket untuk menghadapi lomba ini!. Dan aku akan ikut seleksi tersebut dan masuk ke dalam tim basket Konoha, aku yakin 100%, jika aku bisa lolos seleksi itu!.

Bukanya sombong…, tapi bahkan di Suna tidak pernah ada yang sanggup mengalahkanku!. Sedangkan Suna sendiri juara 2 kejuaraan basket se-negara Hi dengan Konoha sebagai juara 1. Saat itu Konoha hanya unggul 1 point dari Suna. Aku memang manusia sempurna tampan, cerdas, pintar dalam pelajaran juga olahraga, dan banyak lagi. Aku yakin Dobe akan jatuh hati padaku!

**_#oke kita tinggalkan orang narsis nan sombong satu ini#_**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Itachi POV

.

Aku masih harus menahan tawaku setelah Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya. Jangan sampai kalian menganggap aku gila atau tidak berperasaan karena telah**_ #lebih tepa_****_tnya sedang#_** menertawakan otoutoku yang sedang terkena masalah!

Tapi jika kalian mendengar langsung ceritanya dan melihat ekspresinya kalian pasti akan bereaksi seperti aku. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu stoic berubah-ubah menjadi merona dan tertekan –dibagian cerita tentang kyuu-, jujur itu semua sukses membuat tawaku lepas kendali!.

Hm.., tapi aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan otouto untuk mengatasi Kyuubi ya?.

Haah…, 'Kyuubi' nama itu bisa dengan mudah membuat aku frustasi. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat agar dia membalas perasaan cintaku padanya. Ya cinta, aku uchiha itachi telah mengalami hal yang sama dengan baka otouto –jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap keturunan Namikaze-.

Hanya saja yang membuat aku dan otouto berbeda adalah yang aku cintai adalah keturunan 'laki-laki' dari keluarga Namikaze. Sudah ratusan cara aku lakukan untuk membuat dia jatuh padaku tapi sampai sekarang perasaanku belum juga dibalas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran tentang suatu hal menarik terlintas di otak ku 'ini akan menjadi semangat baru bagiku' dan aku menampilkan seringai khas keluarga uchiha.

Baiklah Otouto ayo kita lihat siapa dulu di antara kita yang mampu membuat incaran kita berada di dalam genggaman tangan, aku atau kau, Otouto.

Dan bersiaplah Kyuu-chan, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih serius mengejarmu!, dan kita lihat Kyuu siapa diantara kita yang lebih iblis dan mana yang lebih tahan banting. Perasaanku atau egomu.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

.

Di sekolah…..,

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama Hinata dan Sakura. Hah, hari ini mood-ku sangat buruk!. Ini semua karena Kyuu-niichan, tadi sesaat sebelum aku berangkat dia sempat-sempatnya menceramahiku panjang lebar tentang banyak hal yang bermuara pada satu perintah, 'tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha bersaudara –baik Teme atau Itachi-nii-'.

Kalau siTeme sih aku ngerti, siTeme itu kan orang yang udah nabrak Kyuu-nii jadi gak aneh kalau kyuu-nii tidak suka aku dekat dengan dia, tapi Itachi-nii! Apa coba salah dia? Setahuku itachi-nii orangnya sangat baik!. Dan karena larangan dekat dengan itachi-nii dari kyuu-nii itu mood-ku bisa berada di titik terendah pagi ini!.

"Berhentilah cemberut naruto!"

"Tapi aku sedang BT Sakura…!"

"Tapi, naru-chan cemberut di pagi hari itu tidak baik"

Mendengar teguran dari kedua sahabatku bukanya membuat aku menghilangkan cemberutku, tapi aku malah semakin menggembungkan pipiku, dan melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit menghentak.

"Ohayou minna-san"

Ucap kami bertiga bersamaan saat memasuki kelas, bisa kulihat dari pintu -tempat aku berdiri sekarang- Uchiha Teme sudah duduk di bangkunya –di sebelah bangkuku-, dan bertambahlah hal-hal yang membuatku bad mood hari ini!.

Aku langsung memasuki kelas dengan aura hitam di sekitarku, tapi sebelum aku sampai di tempat duduk-ku, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang.-pintu masuk-

"Naru..,"

Dan ternyata dia adalah kakak kelasku yang merupakan ketua ekskul musik. Dia melangkah memasuki kelas dan menghampiriku.

"Ah.., gaara-senpai! Ada apa?"

"Bulan depan akan diadakan lomba musik, kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Tentu, semua siswa juga sudah tahu kok!"

"Hm…, baiklah, aku ingin kau mulai latihan hari ini setelah pulang sekolah di ruangan biasa."

Begitu tahu hari ini aku bisa latihan bermain musik sepulang sekolah aura hitam disekitarku langsung hilang.

"Ha'i, senpai"

Setelah itu Gaara-senpai keluar dari kelas dan aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku ke meja tempat aku duduk. Aura cerah disekitarku karena pemberitahuan jadwal latihan dari Gaara-senpai hilang begitu saja saat melihat muka si Baka-Teme. Dan Kami-sama aku ingin bertanya 'kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk semenyebalkan dia di muka bumi?'.

"Siapa?"

Dia berkata pelan sambil menatap tajam padaku, dan tentunya itu sangat tidak nyaman bagiku.

"Hah? Siapa apanya?"

Ayolah..., apa tidak aneh orang bertanya hanya dengan kata 'siapa' tanpa ada subjek atau objek?

"Laki-laki tadi?"

Ucapnya singkat masih dengan tatapan tajam, apa sih maksud dari tatapanya itu? membuat aku merinding!

"Oh…, Gaara-senpai? Dia adalah ketua klub musik sekarang dia kelas 12 itu artinya 2 tahun lebih tua dari kita, Kenapa?" jawabku selengkap mungkin.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa"

'Dasar orang aneh menyebalkan'

_#oke reader bantu author menghitung sifat sasuke yang sudah disebut naruto: egois, tidak sopan, harga diri tinggi, sombong, terakhir aneh dan menyebalkan!. Kayaknya semuanya jelek ya?#_

Lalu suara pintu dibuka membuat kelas yang semula ramai menjadi tenang, ternyata itu adalah Kurenai-sensei. Aku langsung duduk tenang dan bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan apapun itu dari Kurenai-sensei.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Istirahat sekolah…,

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah sambil memakan makan siangku yang aku beli dari kantin. Kalian penasaran kenapa aku tidak makan siang di kantin saja, agar aku bisa menonton Dobe makan?, awalnya juga aku ingin seperti itu. Tapi ini semua terjadi karena wanita-wanita mengerikan di sekolah ini # FG sasuke# aku tidak menyangka jika wanita Konoha jauh lebih menyeramkan dari wanita Suna -kecuali Dobe, tentu-. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk-ku berdiri!.

Dan karena semua itu akhirnya aku memutuskan makan siang di atap yang jauh lebih 'aman' dari di kantin, lagipula di sini aku bisa berbaring sambil menatap 'langit' dengan leluasa dan tentunya, membayangkan wajah Dobe.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Uchiha?"

Dan suara siapapun itu dia sudah membuatku sangat kesal karena menyadarkanku dari acara melamunku -yang berisi seputar tentang Dobe-.

"Hn"

"ck, mendokusai"

Dari sudut mata aku dapat melihat dia duduk di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, di sini adalah tempat umum dan aku tidak mempuyai hak melarang dia berada di salah satu tempat umum dalam waktu tertentu. –walaupun aku ingin-

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai Naruto, Uchiha?"

Aku melihat ke arah kanan di mana orang yang bertanya tadi duduk.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Nara!"

Yah semoga aku tidak salah menyebut nama, karena aku tidak pernah mencoba mengingat nama orang lain di sekolah ini kecuali nama orang yang menyangkut Dobe.

"ck, mendokusai!. Uchiha dan egonya"

Yaah..., dari reaksinya sepertinya aku menyebut nama yang benar!

"…"

"…"

Dan kami tetap diam sampai bel berbunyi dan membuat aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan dia dari posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

# Still Uchiha Sasuke POV

Koridor sekolah selesai kegiatan club…

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan koridor yang aku lewati sekarang sebenarnya belum pernah aku lewati, tapi hell, walau ini pertama kali tapi seorang uchiha tidak mungkin tersesat kan?. Aku sudah memiliki denah sekolah konoha yang aku minta dari ibiki-sensei jadi aku sudah hafal di luar kepala semua lorong dan kelas di KSHS.

Aku baru saja selesai mengikuti seleksi team basket dan seperti yang aku duga, aku lolos dengan mudah. Dan tepat sesudah itu aku langsung ditunjuk menjadi ketua team basket putra **_#anggap ketua yang dulu pindah sekolah atau apa!#_ **dan tentu langsung aku setujui.

Aku menjadi ketua team basket putra dengan Sakura sebagai ketua team basket putri, kalau tidak salah dia adalah sahabat Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengira aku tertarik padanya. Dan ini akan membuat rencanaku lebih menarik.

Setidaknya hal ini bisa membuat moodku naik, setelah sempat turun drastis tadi pagi karena melihat Dobe bicara dengan senpai-nya di depan kelas!. kenapa...? ya, aku mengaku kalau aku cemburu pada si pria berambut merah marun itu!. hah mengingatnya saja aku jadi ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

Dan semua lamunanku hilang begitu saja dari kepalaku saat aku melewati ruang musik. Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar alunan musik piano yang sangat indah. Rasa penasaranku terusik, tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berhenti berjalan dan sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk membuka pintu, dan apa yang ada di dalam sana membuat aku melupakan sejenak bagaimana caranya bernafas. Sesosok malaikat cantik yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan piano, memainkan sebuah lagu klasik*. Dia memainkan piano sambil memejamkan matanya, dan aku yakin malaikat pun tidak ada yang secantik ini!, dan aku juga yakin setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa lepas dan melepaskan Naruto untuk orang lain.

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki hall tempat Naruto memainkan piano.

"Aku tidak menyangka Dobe sepertimu bisa memainkan piano."

Aku bisa melihat dia tersentak pelan mendengar 'sapaan'ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Teme?"

"Hn"

Setelah itu aku melangkahkan kaki pada salah satu kursi yang sudah disiapkan di hall itu. –kursi terdepan pastinya!-

"gah…, terserah apa maumu teme!, aku malas mengurusi orang tidak jelas kayak kamu."

Naruto melanjutkan kembali permainan pianonya. Dan aku menyamankan diri menonton malaikatku memainkan piano.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

**a/n:*nah aku gak tau apa-apa soal musik klasik jadi…, jika ada yang berbaik hati memberi penjelasan ke aku please?#puppy eyes# soalnya aku agak ribet juga mau ngelanjutin chap selanjutnya klo gak ngerti soal musik!**

**dan aku minta banget buat reader, siapa aja aku minta info tentang musim-musim di jepang dong! gak tahu kenapa aku gak pernah hafal waktu datengnya musim! dan begonya aku! aku baru sadar klo..., SETTING WAKTU FIC INI KAPAN? dan seriusan, masa gak ada yang sadar klo setting tanggalnya gak ada? aku kaget banget pas sadar, fic aku lagi musim apa sih? terus bulan apa? aku minta maaf banget karena baru sadar!  
><strong>

**Dan ini balasan review;**

**Siryu Enka: kyuu belum tahu yang tahu baru fugaku, mikoto, itachi, sasuke, sama ortu naruto. Klo kyuu tahu pasti sasuke udah mati di bunuh waktu nganter naru…,**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun: ah ilham aku klo main jauh sih! Tadi dia main ke pair lain dan menghasilkan fic geje lain dengan pair narugaa. Tapi sekarang udah pulang kok! Makanya update fic ini! Tapi klo main lagi…, gak tahu deh!#hehehe**

**Hatakehanahungry: tentu, aku gak akan rela sasu dapetin naru dengan gampang! Yosh! Ayo semangat menyiksa sasu!. Itakyuu ya? #lirik ke atas# udah ada bayangan tentang hubungan mereka belum?**

**Apdian Laruku: iya, Uchiha Sasuke emang kasihan…, aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan sasuke lakukan untuk menaklukan namikaze bersaudara#plak (maaf ngomong ngaco). Aku juga bingung naru suka belum sih sama sasuke?#plak. Oke-oke.., belum kok, abis klo mau bikin naru dah suka sasuke rasanya itu terlalu enak buat sasuke.., kan rencananya mau nyiksa sasuke!.**

**RedRaBBiT is dead: SasoSaku? Gomen aku gak yakin bisa.., soalnya aku ada niat jadiin sasori cewek juga…, terus di pasangin sama dei.., tapi klo readers lebih setuju SasoSaku. Aku usahain kok! Dan aku juga mau nanya.., enaknya manggil apa icime/ R.I.P/vietrie/amel/lia/apa? Tapi kayaknya klo r.i.p gak mungkin ya? itu kan tulisan yang biasa ada di makam orang kristen#bener gak sih?  
><strong>

**nah karena sudah ada yang mengingatkan aku mau nanya lebih setuju deisaso apa sasosaku?**

**Sekian dari saya…, maaf klo fic ini lebih jelek dari fic sebelumnya.., soalnya sekarang aku baru selesai ujian dan aku juga publish fic ini dari laptop temen!**

**jadi..., ini juga gak aku edit, hehehe#plak  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku yah mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke: 16**

**Gaara: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p># # #<p>

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Hari ini hari minggu, Deidara saat ini sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kondisiku sendiri yang sedang tidak mendukung untuk sekedar jalan-jalan membuatku lebih memilih bersantai di rumah sambil membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kyuu-nii aku mau pergi dulu ya?"

Dan suara ini adalah suara dari malaikatku dan Deidara.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau pergi bersama Hinata untuk menonton Sakura, sekarang dia sedang ada seleksi team basket untuk perlombaan melawan Suna nanti."

"Kau tidak pergi untuk bertemu dengan pria kan?"

"Kyuu-nii…! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku pergi untuk menonton Sakura."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, yang menambah keimutan wajahnya. Dan itu menandakan jika dia sudah kesal dengan ucapanku.

"Hanya memastikan kau aman."

"Huh! Kyuu-nii dan dei-nii selalu saja begitu! Tidak percaya padaku, dan menganggap kalau aku masih kecil!"

"Kau memang masih kecil Naru…,"

"Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun kyuu-nii! Aku sudah dewasa."

"Jangan melucu, kau bahkan belum dinyatakan dewasa menurut hukum."

"Terserah! Aku mau pergi dulu…, ittekimasu!"

"Ittesashai. Dan jangan lupa untuk tidak pulang terlalu sore hari ini kau harus ke sana."

"Akan aku ingat!"

Setelah itu dia langsung melangkah keluar dengan bersemangat seperti biasa. Aku dan deidara memang selalu over-protective jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Semua orang mengatakan kami menderita sister-complex tapi apa peduli kami?

Kami selalu menganggap Naruto adalah malaikat kami dan kami takkan pernah membiarkan ada orang yang menyakiti Naruto seujung rambut pun. Dan jika ada yang berani menyakiti Naru, aku jamin siapa pun orang itu akan kami buat menderita seumur hidup dan lebih memilih untuk dibunuh.

Kejam?

Terserah jika ada yang mengatakan itu terlalu kejam, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sebagian orang mengatakan jika itu suatu kelainan jiwa karena terlalu over pada Naruto dan sebagian juga mengatakan jika yang aku lakukan salah dan hanya akan mengekang kebebasan Naruto.

Dan yang bisa aku katakan adalah 'semua orang itu bodoh!'. Menurut mereka kami hidup dengan Naruto berapa hari? Kami sudah merawat dan memperhatikan Naruto sejak dia lahir. Dan kami tahu apa yang baik dan buruk, kami juga tahu apa yang bisa membuat Naru bahagia dan membuat Naru menderita.

Kami tidak akan melarang Naruto melakukan apa pun jika kami sudah yakin itu baik bagi Naruto.

'Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto pacaran?'

Bodoh, aku ini laki-laki dan aku tahu apa yang ada di mata setiap laki-laki yang mengajak Naruto kencan, _nafsu._ Itu yang ada di mata mereka, dan aku bukan laki-laki bodoh yang membiarkan adikku berkencan dengan pria seperti itu.

'TING TONG'

Cih, tamu sialan, berani-beraninya dia mengganggu ketenanganku.

'TING TONG'

'Tidak sabaran sekali sih orang ini.'

Tidak ingin bel kembali berbunyi aku segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Aku sangat kaget saat melihat pria berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki dua 'keriput' di setiap sisi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini keriput?"

Sungguh kata-kataku tadi tidak bisa digolongkan sopan. Tapi, alih-alih marah atas ucapanku dia justru tersenyum senang, dan tanpa ada aba-aba dia sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Hei keriput! Apa yag kau lakukan? Aku belum mempersilahkan kau masuk! Cepat keluar dari rumahku!"

"Ya ampun kyuu-chan, jangan kasar begitu pada kekasihmu. Masa kau mau membiarkan kekasihmu ini berada di luar rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah peduli padamu, sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu? Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu!" Ucapku dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Tentu sejak kita bertemu –salah- sejak kita lahir! karena kita memang diciptakan untuk tetap bersama~"

"Hentikan gombalan tidak bermutu itu! Dan juga apa-apaan nada menjijikan itu? Kau membuatku ingin muntah di pagi hari!"

"Hah kau muntah di pagi hari? Sejak kapan kau hamil kyuu-chan? Seingatku kita belum pernah melakukannya…, tapi tenang kyuu-chan. Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu."

Sungguh aku muak dengan gayanya yang sungguh menjijikkan. Tapi yang membuat aku bingung adalah kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu dengan nada santai tapi yakin(?), sih? Seakan yang diucapkan olehnya adalah suatu hal yang wajar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hamil dan bertanggung jawab, HAH? Aku ini laki-laki bodoh! Dan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu! Arrrggghh…, kau membuat aku gila di pagi hari tahu!"

"Dan kau mebuatku tergila-gila padamu setiap bersamamu Namikaze Kyuubi."

'blush'

Sial! Kenapa sih Uchiha sialan ini begitu menjengkelkan? Dan tidak bisakah dia berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Dia selalu menatapku seakan aku adalah segala-galanya dan aku adalah pusat kehidupannya. Tatapan itu selalu membuat aku membeku dan tidak dapat mengelak.

"Wajahmu merah Kyuu, apa kau sedang demam."

Aku dapat melihat dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipiku. Aku ingin mengelak dan membanting dia ke sudut ruangan, sungguh! Tapi tatapan mata itu…, tatapan itu sekali lagi menangkapku dan membuat aku membeku ditempat.

Tanpa bisa aku cegah wajahku menjadi lebih 'panas' dari sebelumnya karena melihat wajah orang ini dari dekat. Walau dia sering 'mendekatiku' tapi kami belum pernah ada di jarak sedekat ini.

Aku tidak sadar jika dia terus mempertipis jarak di antara kami. Sampai saat aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku aku sadar dengan semua yang sedang terjadi. Aku sadar ini salah, tidak seharusnya kami seperti ini.

Aku menghindar secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi siapa sangka jika Uchiha keriput satu ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku, dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarik tanganku dengan keras kearahnya. Tanpa bisa aku hindari aku tertarik ke depan dan menyebabkan tubuh bagian depan kami saling berbenturan.

Sebelum bisa memproses keadaanku sekarang aku merasakan ada tangan yang meraih tengkukku dan menariknya ke depan. Seketika itu juga aku rasa mataku hampir keluar saat merasakan bibirku berbenturan dengan bibir orang yang berada di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya membeku di tempat.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan suatu benda hangat dan basah mengusap kedua belah bibirku. Dengan cepat aku memberontak dengan semua tenaga yang aku punya. Dan sialnya entah sejak kapan pria keriput ini telah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku membuat semua pergerakan liar tubuhku tidak menghasilkan apa pun.

Merasa sia-sia, aku menghentikan gerak liar tubuhku, mengangkat kaki dan menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Sesuai dugaanku dia melepas tangannya dari tubuhku dan membungkuk memegang kakinya, dan otomatis melepas bibirnya dari bibirku.

Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, aku langsung mendorong tubuh Uchiha sialan itu keluar dari rumahku, dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan untuk mengunci pintu.

Setelah selesai, aku jatuh terduduk. wajahku pasti sangat 'merah' saat ini, dan jantungku sudah memberontak memaksa keluar dari tubuhku. Ya, aku gugup! Dan aku sama sekali tidak marah. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah? Sedangkan orang yang menciumku adalah orang yang aku sukai?

Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Atau mungkin mencintainya…, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini ada di hatiku. Yang aku tahu perasaan ini terus tumbuh dengan liar tanpa bisa aku kendalikan.

'Kenapa aku bersikap sebaliknya?'

Heh…, jangan lupakan nama dia, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Anak pertama dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, aku tahu kalau keluargaku juga keluarga bangsawan. Tapi ini berbeda, selama ini aku hidup bertiga dengan mandiri. Sedangkan dia hidup dilingkupi oleh kecukupan –atau kelebihan?-

Hubungan sesama jenis adalah suatu hal yang sangat tabu dan diasingkan. Aku tidak ingin keriput satu itu menderita dan dikucilkan hanya karena aku. Bukannya aku takut untuk menerima resiko, tapi aku tidak mau mebuat Naru kecewa dan Uchiha sialan itu menderita.

Aku yakin, seiringnya berjalan waktu perasan dia akan menghilang begitu saja, sementara perasaan aku sendiri…, entahlah, aku tidak yakin aku mampu menghilangkan perasaan ini.

.

End Namikaze Kyuubi POV

.

Tanpa kyuubi sadari, itachi masih ada di dalam mobil di depan rumahnya. Dia terus memandang rumah kyuubi dengan tatapan sendu, tapi jika kita memperhatikan dengan sesama, akan ada tatapan penuh tekad di sana.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di salah satu bangku terdepan di lapangan basket KSHS bersama Hinata, kami berada di sini untuk menonton Sakura mengikuti seleksi anggota team basket. Sakura sebenarnya adalah ketua team basket tapi peraturan di KSHS menyebabkan dia harus seleksi lagi sekalipun dia adalah ketua klub. Tapi, karena seleksi putri diadakan setelah seleksi team putra, aku harus menunggu terlebih dahulu.

Cara penyeleksian adalah calon anggota team basket akan bertanding dalam 2 kelompok, yang anggotanya acak tanpa peduli mana senior dan junior. Semua dianggap satu tingkat, sekalipun itu adalah ketua team seperti sakura.

Permainan dilakukan dalam 5 babak, dengan waktu 10 menit tiap babaknya, dan di tiap babak posisi peserta akan selalu berubah, sehingga pelatih dapat tahu tempat yang paling cocok untuk para pemain.

'kenapa aku bisa tahu sedetail itu?'

Tentu saja karena Sakura. Setiap ada kesempatan Sakura selalu menceritakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bakatnya yang satu itu. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku dan Hinata tadi tahu banyak hal tentang basket dan juga aturan team basket di KSHS.

"PRIIT"

Well, sepertinya permainan akan segera di mulai, aku bisa melihat kalau Sasuke berada dalam posisi shooting guard. Aku tidak yakin dia mampu melakukan posisinya dengan baik.

"duk…,duk…,duk…,"

Semua anggota dari kelompok A (Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu) bergerak dengan kerja sama team yang bisa dibilang luar biasa, jika mengingat mereka baru pertama kali ini bermain 'bersama'.

Aku terus menonton dengan seksama kekompakkan yang ditunjukan oleh team A, sampai Kiba mengoper bola pada Sasuke dan langsung di tembakkan oleh Sasuke dari wilayah 3 point dan berhasil mencetak angka dengan gemilang.

Jujur saat itu aku merasa…, terpesona? Entahlah…, saat itu tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke yang tengah fokus pada bola di tangannya untuk melakukan tembakan dari area 3 point.

Pertandingan selanjutnya terasa berlalu dengan cepat dan 3 babak dimenangkan oleh team A sedangkan sisanya dimenangkan oleh team B.

Pertandingan usai dengan kemenangan atas team A, tapi aku masih belum bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Sasuke, aku terus memandang Sasuke sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain. _aku harap Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau aku menatapnya_.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku bisa merasakan kepuasan memenuhi diriku saat tembakan 3 pointku masuk dengan sempurna dan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan di pihakku. Aku terus memperhatikan kelompokku sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memandangku dari arah penonton.

Biasanya aku tidak mempedulikan dan bertingkah seakan tidak tahu apa-apa…, Uchiha selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, right? Tapi entah kenapa aku justru berbalik dan langsung menyeringai ketika melihat sesosok berambut pirang salah tingkah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari aku membalas tatapannya.

Melihat ini aku merasa senang karena ini tandanya aku sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Naruto, saat aku hanya perlu memikirkan kakak-kakaknya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu!"

"Hn."

"Tadi itu tembakan 3 point yang sangat hebat! Kau pasti memiliki bakat yang hebat."

"Hn, begitulah."

Dia hanya tersenyum, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Sakura. Seorang gadis yang cantik. Tapi walaupun begitu dia sama sekali tidak menarik. Bagiku di dunia ini hanya ada 2 orang yang mampu menarik perhatianku -Kaa-san dan Naruto-.

Saat aku melihat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pergi ke pinggir lapangan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Meninggalkan Sakura berdiri di tengah lapangan, lagi pula ini memang waktu baginya untuk bermain.

'PRIIIT'

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa nyeri saat aku melihat Sakura berbicara dengan Sasuke, aku tak mau menduga perasaan apa ini, aku terlalu takut untuk menebak.

Aku tidak tahu, harusnya aku senang saat melihat sepertinya Sakura menaruh ketertarikan terhadap Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi nyatanya hatiku sangat sakit, terasa sangat perih dan tidak nyaman dan juga membuat aku segera memalingkan pandanganku.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara lembut penuh dengan kekhawatiran membuat pikiran aku yang sempat keruh menjadi lebih jernih. Aku berusaha tersenyum selembut dan senatural mungkin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata, aku hanya merasa agak bosan saja…, kenapa pertandingan Sakura tidak mulai-mulai ya?"

"Oh, begitu…, Sepertinya sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai."

'PRIIIT'

"Yeah kau benar, pertandingannya dimulai. Aku sangat yakin pasti Sakura akan menang seperti biasa."

"Tentu, aku juga sangat yakin. Sakura itu seperti di lahirkan untuk bermain basket."

"Yeah kau benar lagi, gerakannya saat bermain basket sangat alami. Dia juga terasa menyatu dengan bola, lapangan, dan ring basket. Andai aku sehat aku juga ingin bermain basket seperti Sakura…, walaupun aku tidak akan sebaik Sakura."

"Percayalah Naruto, suatu saat kau pasti akan sehat." Hinata menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum ke arahku yang kubalas dengan senyuman terbaik yang aku punya.

Ya, aku memang sakit. Aku mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal parah dan setiap 2 minggu sekali aku harus melakukan cuci darah. Sepulang dari menonton Sakura aku juga akan melakukan cuci darah bersama kyuu-nii di rumah sakit.

Penyakitku sekarang hanya bisa sembuh dengan melakukan pendonoran secepatnya tapi karena golongan darahku yang agak langka mengikuti golongan darah kaa-san yaitu B rehaus #bener gak sih tulisannya?# negatif sedangkan kyuu-nii dan dei-nii mengikuti tou-san yaitu golongan darah O itu menyebabkan ginjal kyuu-nii dan dei-nii tidak cocok dengan tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, karena menurut dokter jika dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini kami tidak segera menemukan pendonor yang tepat maka peradangan pada ginjalku akan menyebar pada anggota tubuh yang lain dan jika itu sampai terjadi maka kemunkinan keselamatanku adalah 0%.

.

.

.

R&R

.

.

.

**a/n: pendek? Maaf. lama? Maaf. Gak seru? Maaf. Sasunarunya kurang? Maaf. Typho? Maaf. Pokoknya maaf bangetlah udah 2 bulan saya menelantarkan fic ini! Semoga masih ada yang inget sama fic ini! Tapi kalau udah pada lupa au juga gak marah kok! Orang author sendiri sempet lupa sama detail cerita di fic ini yang sebenernya penting!**

**Dan jujur hubungan itakyuu disini gak murni karangan aku tapi aku terinspirasi dari sabaku no ghee, author dari fandom lain yang udah aku tunggu updatenya sampe ½ tahun…, atau lebih? Ini adalah pelampiasa atas rasa rinduku untuk membaca kelanjutan fimu di fandom itu sabaku no ghee-san!**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun: maaf chap kemarin sepi ya? Aku bener-bener lagi gak mood muji Sasuke dan atas saran kagari-kun aku akhirnya membuat adegan itakyuu sebagai pengganti ketidak sanggupan saya membuat sasunaru.**

**Siryu Enka: maksih udah review…, aku udah jawab lewat PM kan?**

**Hatakehanahungry: sebenarnya saya sama sekali gak ada niatan buat gaanaru…, soalnya aku udah buru-buru pengen nmatin fic ini…, jadi males nyari saingan buat Sasuke. Dan makasih udah review.**

**Imperiela Nazwa-chan: makasih udah review dan maaf saya sama sekali gak update kilat update telat sih iya. Dan maaf saya juga gak ada niatan nyari orang ketiga #KAU HARUS BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU SASUKE!# maaf yang barusan itu untuk Sasuke. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya nazwa-chan.**

**Noname: sorry udah terlanjur disini aku nanti kalau buat genderswitch aku pindah dah…, tapi buat yang ini di toleriri dulu ya? Udah terlanjur sih…, sekali lagi maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya.**

**RedRaBBiT is Dead: gak papa kok baru review juga…, aku juga baru update. Kalau masalah full of chara POV aku emang bisanya begitu aku malah agak aneh klo pake author POV tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya.**

**Yashina Uzumaki: maaf ya yas, saya updatenya lama dan pendek lagi! Hahaha ini juga butuh perjuangan setengah hidup untuk melawan virus wb. Dan ini updatenya…, maaf tidak sesuai janji, baru sempet sekarang.**

**Nasumi-chan Uharu: maaf banget aku gak update kilat malah update telat…, sekali lagi maaf karena gak bisa nurutin permintaan kamu…, rasanya update kilat sangat berat bagi saya. Terima kasih karena sudah review sampai 2x dan maaf adegan piano belum saya munculkan…, itu mungkin baru chap 6 atau 7. Sekali lagi maaf**

**Zhie Namikaze: zi aku bingung klo mau bales review dari kamu…., jadi makasih aja ya karena kamu udah mau review…, sekali lagi terima kasih. Tapi dari semua kata-kata dan pertanyaan kamu tuh nanyain sesuatu yang sangat ajaib tau gak? Kyuubi jelas disini manusia lah…, masa naruto sama deidara yang manusia punya kakak KANDUNG berwujud monster…, dalemnya sih mungkin.**

**Xxruuxx: cara teme jinakin kyuu? Hm~ kita lihat di chap-chap berikutnya#PLAK**

**Oku makasih atas semua review…., jujur tadinya aku mau delete cerita ini…, tapi batal waktu inget janji aku buat namatin fic ini dan waktu aku baca review dari kalian semua…, terimakasih sudah memberi aku semangat.**

**Dan aku minta do'anya biar aku tetep ngelanjutin fic ini dan aku bisa menghiraukan goadaan-godaan buat fanfic di fandom-fandom lain.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku. Yah…, mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru: 16**

**Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Ino: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikze Naruto POV

Sudah satu bulan sejak aku ditetapkan akan mewakili sekolah pada perlombaan dalam menyambut musim gugur dan aku dipilih untuk memainkan biola. Yah, aku memang cukup kecewa karena aku tidak terpilih untuk memainkan piano, tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap akan menampilkan yang terbaik!

Permainan Piano sendiri akan diwakili oleh Gaara-senpai, aku harus mengakui jika permainan piano Gaara-senpai memang lebih indah dari pada permainan pianoku. Walaupun aku sudah berlatih cukup keras tapi tetap saja permainan Gaara-senpai lebih indah. Dia sendiri sudah mendapat tawaran beasiswa kuliah dari oxford sampai lulus karena bakat bermain pianonya.

Perlombaan dalam bidang seni musik baru akan dimulai besok, sedangkan lomba di bidang olahraga baru saja usai hari ini, dan team basket KSHS sukses mendapat juara satu baik team putra maupun putri. Dan rencananya sore ini aku akan merayakan kemenangan ini bersama team basket.

Kenapa aku bisa ikut bergabung? Tentu saja jawabannya karena Sakura. Tidak hanya aku, Hinata juga ikut. Lagi pula perayaan ini memang bukan perayaan resmi. Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan ke taman bermain biasa sebagai ajang bersenang-senang atas kemenangan yang didapat team basket.

'tok tok tok'

"Naruto? Apa nii-chan bisa masuk?"

Aku hampir saja melompat kaget karena suara ketukan pintu itu, tapi begitu tahu itu suara Dei-nii, aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah besar. Lain lagi jika yang mengetuk pintu ternyata Kyuu-nii, bisa-bisa aku batal ikut ke taman bermain bersama Sakura!

"Iya, Dei-nii!"

Suara pintu terbuka membalas ucapanku dan terlihat di balik pintu itu ada Dei-nii. Dia memandangku dengan lembut. Jika Kyuu-nii menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku dengan sikap over-nya maka Dei-nii menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku dengan kelembutannya. Tapi, jangan salah! Jika Dei-nii marah, maka dia akan lebih menyeramkan dari pada Kyuu-nii.

"Ada apa Nii-chan?"

"Adik-ku yang manis ini ingin ke mana? Sudah menggunakan pakaian yang rapi seperti ini, hm?"

Aku bisa merasakan usapan lembut dari Dei-nii di puncak kepalaku. Selalu seperti ini, usapan yang diberikan oleh Dei-nii selalu terasa nyaman dan lembut secara bersamaan seperti kelembutan yang selalu Kaa-san tawarkan padaku dulu. Karena semua ini aku tidak pernah merasa sedihnya kehilangan terlalu lama. Karena aku tahu dua orang kakak-ku lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan kelembutan Kaa-san dan kasih sayang Tou-san.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama Sakura dan anggota team basket lainnya untuk merayakan kemenangan yang diraih mereka kemarin, Nii-chan."

"Apa bersama team basket putra?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Aku tahu akan pergi ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu? jika Kyuu-nii sampai tahu dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Eum, aku tahu! Oleh karena itu, Dei-nii jangan katakan yang sebenarnya pada kyuu-nii, ne? aku sedang sangat gugup menghadapi besok. Setidaknya aku ingin bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku untuk sementara waktu...,"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Kyuu-nii, tapi kalau dia sampai tahu dengan sendirinya, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab!"

"Tentu! Kau memang kakak terbaik Dei-nii!"

"Kalau Kyuubi mendengar ini dia akan mencincang aku setelah kau pergi!"

"Hahaha…, jangan sampai dia dengar kalau begitu!" Dei-nii benar. Kyuu-nii selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik! Terutama di depanku! Jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia sampai marah kalau mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Kau ini!" Dei-nii mengacak lagi rambutku, tapi kali ini lebih keras hingga tatanan rambutku agak berantakan. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, aku justru tertawa senang. Saat tawaku mereda aku melirik ke arah jarum jam. ah, sekarang sudah waktunya pergi.

"Dei-nii. Sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi, dan jika Kyuu-nii bertanya tantang aku katakan saja jika aku pergi ke taman bermain bersama Sakura. Tidak perlu mengatakan secara jelasnya, ne? Ittekimasu."

"Hm…, baiklah. Itterasai."

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi aku segera pergi ke taman kota, tempat yang telah aku, Sakura, Hinata, dan anggota team basket lainnya sepakati untuk bertemu hari ini.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

"Ayolah Sasuke, ini untuk merayakan kemenangan team kita! Masa kau tidak ikut!"

Demi Dewa Jashin dan dewa-dewa lainnya yang entah nyata atau tidak. Baru kemarin aku menyelesaikan lomba basket dan mendapat kemenangan -yang sudah aku prediksikan sebelumnya- ! Dan saat ini satu-satunya yang aku inginkan untuk hadiah kemenangannya adalah tidur dan bersantai sepanjang hari!

"Hei! Anggap saja sebagai ajang senang-senang!"

Aku mendengus pelan mendengar ucapannya. Ajang senang-senang? Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat aku senang adalah membiarkan aku sendiri bersama kedamaianku. Bukannya merusak kedamaian yang saat ini semakin sulit dicari. Apa lagi ditambah dengan adanya anggota team basket putra yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik bernama Kiba dan anggota team basket putra lainnya yang selalu menunjukkan wajah bosan -dia pikir aku tidak bosan melihat wajahnya?- bernama Shikamaru.

"Di sana juga akan ada team Sakura! Masa kau ingin melewati kesempatan ini? Kau belum punya kekasih, kan?"

Sekali lagi aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya, mau di sana ada jutaan wanita cantik pun aku tidak peduli. Lain lagi jika di sana ada-

"Naruto. Aku dengar sakura mengajak Hinata dan Naruto. Kau bisa percaya padaku jika di sana kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto."

Aku memandang tajam pada Shikamaru yang baru membuka suara sejak dia berada di rumahku, atau lebih jelasnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan olehnya itu benar. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dia berbohong maka yang akan aku ucapkan selanjutnya sudah pasti!

"Baiklah aku ikut! Tunggu sebentar."

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Naruto Sasuke?"

Tidak ingin repot menjawab pertanyaan Kiba -yang menurutku kurang tepat-, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu pelan sambil berlalu pergi ke arah kamar untuk mengganti pakaian dan berfikir pakaian apa yang paling cocok untuk saat ini. Pertanyaan Kiba tadi memang tidak tepat, karena aku tidak menyukai Naruto. Tapi, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku berdecak dengan keras, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menutupi rasa kesalku saat ini. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di tama kota, semuanya kecuali tiga orang berkromosom x dan y yang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal waktu yang dijanjikan sudah lewat 15 menit yang lalu!

Aku sudah akan memaki Kiba, Shika, dan Sasuke –tiga orang yang belum datang sejak tadi- saat aku melihat mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki kawasan taman. Dan saat itu juga aku melupakan apa yang akan aku katakan sebelumnya.

Terpesona, eh? Harus aku akui kalau jawabannya adalah, iya. Sasuke datang dengan menggunakan celana jeans biru dan menggunakan kaus berkerah berwarna hitam biasa, tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu istimewa saat dia yang mengenakannya.

"Ke mana saja kalian? Apa kalian tidak tahu aku dari tadi kewalahan menahan mereka agar tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan kalian?"

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Suigetsu-senpai -yang sudah menghampiri mereka bertiga terlebih dahulu- tanpa perlu menajamkan telinga. Aku bisa melihat Kiba berusaha meminta maaf sendirian pada Suigetsu-senpai. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke sendiri terkesan tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Suigetsu-senpai.

Shikamaru lebih memilih menunjukkan gaya bosan khas dia(?) sedangkan Sasuke…, ugh, aku langsung merasa menyesal karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sebelumnya saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, yang sukses membuat jantungku mulai berpacu di luar batas normal.

Tidak ingin mati muda karena penyakit jantung, aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi, meski aku tidak melihat ke arahnya, aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya menusuk tepat ke arahku. Ini sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku!

"Sudahlah Suigetsu-senpai, dari pada mengomel panjang lebar lebih baik kita segera pergi ke taman bermain dan bersenang-senang."

Dan perkataan Sakura langsung disetujui oleh semua orang terutama Kiba. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung melangkah pergi menjauhi taman dan langsung diikuti oleh semua orang. Semua orang sibuk mengobrol sambil berjalan. Kiba dengan Hinata –walaupun Hinata menanggapinya dengan malu-malu- dan lain-lainnya. Yang masih setia dengan diam hanya aku, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sampai ketika kami tiba di tempat parkir.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita membagi mobil yang akan kita gunakan. Karena jumlah semua orang ada 9 _**#anggota team putri yang 3 berhalangan hadir#**_ dan yang membawa mobil ada 3 orang maka tiap mobil mengangkut 3 orang!"

Semua membalas ucapan Sakura dengan anggukan.

"Baik, pertama mobil Sasuke akan mengangkut Shikamaru dan Naruto. Lalu mobil Neji-senpai akan mengangkut aku dan Ino-senpai. Dan terakhir Suigetsu akan bersama Kiba dan Hinata. Bagaimana? Aku rasa cukup adil!"

Dan sekali lagi semua setuju dengan pembagian yang dilakukan Sakura dengan sepihak. Dari pada mendapat resiko yang buruk bukankah lebih baik cari aman?

Tapi aku ragu kalau Sasuke setuju karena takut pada Sakura. Aku sempat melihat dia menyeringai senang saat Sakura memberi tahu siapa saja yang akan ikut dengan mobil siapa. Ah, sudahlah Naruto! Kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada seseorang begitu! Siapa tahu kau hanya salah lihat.

"Naru-chan, ayo pergi! Yang lain sudah duluan."

"Ah, iya Hinata-chan!"

Melihat semua orang sudah masuk ke mobil yang di tentukan, aku segera pergi menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak sadar kalau semua sudah pergi!"

"Hn."

Huh, dingin seperti biasa! Padahal kami sudah menjadi teman satu bangku lumayan lama, tapi kami sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang akrab.

.

.

.

Saat di taman bermain semua berlangsung sangat menyenangkan. Entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja oleh Sakura, hampir setiap permainan aku selalu berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan! Aku justru sangat senang hari ini! Kalau saja waktu itu aku menolak ajakan Sakura, pasti aku akan sangat menyesal! Ini sangat baik untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahku untuk menghadapi perlombaan besok.

Kami tetap bersama sampai saat bermain jet coster _**#ini tulisannya bener gak?#**_. ternyata tempat duduk yang tersedia tidak cukup menampung semuanya, sehingga aku harus ikut gelombang selanjutnya bersama Sasuke.

Sungguh aku sangat gelisah saat ini. Walaupun aku sudah cukup -sangat- sering ke taman bermain bersama Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii tapi aku tidak pernah di izinkan naik jet coster. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku sudah hampir mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau aku tidak jadi ikut permainan ini saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku dan mendudukkan aku di kursi jet coster dengan dia di samping kananku.

Aku mulai merasa keringat dingin membasahi wajahku saat ini. Dan aku juga bisa merasakan Sasuke menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa kau takut, Dobe?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak takut!"

Entah kenapa aku justru malah mengatakan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan yang aku rasakan saat ini. Ugh, untuk apa juga aku berlagak sok kuat? Dasar bodoh! Ugh, aku mulai merasa tanganku basah seka-

Aku tersentak kaget saat tangan kanan -yang sedang ku usap oleh tanganku yang lain- di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Tenang, kau akan aman! Ada aku di sini. Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku saat kau takut"

Entah aku sangat bodoh atau sudah terlalu terpesona pada Sasuke, tapi begitu Sasuke mengatakan hal itu aku bisa merasakan kalau aku mulai merasa relax. Dan aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Saat aku mulai ketakutan karena kecepatan jet coster yang ekstrem, aku akan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan seketika itu aku dapat merasakan kenyamanan yang mengalir dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ugh, ke mana sih Sakura dan yang lainnya pergi? Masa mereka tega meninggalkanku!"

Saat ini aku baru saja selesai bermain jet coster, awalnya aku mengira aku akan langsung menemukan Sakura di pintu keluar. Tapi ternyata aku justru menemukan kalau aku sudah ditinggal oleh mereka semua yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

"Untuk pemberitahuan saja Dobe, yang mereka tinggal tidak hanya kau! Tapi aku juga!"

Yah, tentu saja aku tahu kalau Sasuke juga ditinggal. Aku kan tertinggal saat sedang bermain jet coster, dan aku bermain jet coster dengan Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke juga ditinggal oleh anak-anak.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli denganmu Teme! Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah aku ditinggal oleh Sakura dan yang lainnya!"

"Ck, dari pada mengeluh terus menerus bagaimana kalau aku ajak kau ke suatu tempat?"

"Memang kau mau mengajak-ku ke mana?"

"Sudah kau mau ikut, tidak? Kalau tidak lebih baik kau tenang-tenang saja sendiri di sini."

Aku merenggut kesal dengan keterangan tidak jelas yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi, dari pada aku di tinggal sendirian di sini, sedangkan aku tidak jelas harus melakukan apa…, lebih baik aku ikut dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku ikut kau saja!"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menyetujui ajakan Kiba tadi pagi, justru sebaliknya, aku akan amat sangat menyesal jika tadi pagi aku tetap menolak ajakan Kiba dan melewatkan kesempatan berduaan dengan Dobe seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan untuk memainkan semua wahana bersama Dobe sebelumnya.

Tapi, sepertinya Sakura sudah sadar dengan perasaanku pada Naruto dan sepertinya juga dia menduga hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto, sama seperti dugaanku saat ini. Sehingga dia membuat aku selalu berpasangan dengan Naruto di semua wahana. Dan sungguh aku harus berterima kasih pada Sakura yang melakukan itu dan juga karena dia bersedia meninggalkan aku dan Dobe berdua saat ini.

_Flashback: on_

_Semua sudah bersiap untuk menaiki jet coster, kecuali aku dan Naruto. Karena kami akan ikut dengan gelombang selanjutnya. Perlahan aku meninggalkan Dobe dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Aku menepuk pelan pundak Sakura, aku tidak ingin susah-susah mengeluarkan suaraku hanya untuk memanggilnya._

"_Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa?"_

"_Apa kau sudah tahu perasaanku pada Naruto?"_

_Aku bisa melihat Sakura tersentak pelan mendengar pertanyaanku, sepertinya dia terkejut aku menyadari rencana yang sedang dia jalankan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Inilah aku. Aku sama sekali tidak suka membuang waktu hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Lebih baik langsung mengatakan pada pokok utama yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku bisa melihat dia menarik napas, sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya._

"_Ya, aku sudah tahu. Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini? Jangan salah sangka. Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, tapi aku melakukan ini untuk Naruto. Aku merasa dia menyukaimu -walaupun sebenarnya aku masih tidak yakin-. Tapi setidaknya aku percaya kalau perasaanmu itu tulus. Jadi jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku atau kau akan menyesal!"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak keberatan –aku cukup berterima kasih malah- tapi aku ingin meminta pertolongan padamu."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Dapatkah kau meninggalkan aku dan Naruto berdua saja setelah permainan jet coster ini? Aku janji aku akan membawa pulang Naruto dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun?"_

_Dia mengernyitkan dahinya curiga. Tapi sekali lagi dia menarik nafas._

"_Baiklah, aku pegang ucapanmu kalau kau akan membawa pulang Naruto dengan selamat. Tapi kau tanggung sendiri resiko mengantar dia pulang. Dan aku sarankan agar jangan mengantar dia terlalu malam kalau tidak ingin menyiram minyak ke dalam kobaran api!"_

"_Hn, terima kasih."_

_Flashback: off_

Dan di sinilah aku saat ini. Berdua dengan Dobe yang tertidur -sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lelah bermain tadi- di dalam mobilku menuju suatu tempat yang biasa aku datangi. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang berpacu dengan cepat memompa darah di dalam tubuhku tapi aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan memenuhi diriku dalam waktu bersamaan. Terkadang aku heran, apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh Naruto, tapi aku bisa merasakan berbagai macam perasaan hanya dengan melihat wajah tidurnya.

Aku memelankan laju mobilku sebelum menghentikannya dengan sempurna saat aku dapat melihat danau yang aku tuju. Ya, aku memang mengajak Dobe pergi ke sebuah danau tempat aku biasa menyendiri. Letaknya memang cukup jauh, ada di perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha. Dan aku sudah mengetahui tentang danau ini sejak aku masih sekolah di Suna.

Danau ini tersembunyi di balik rindangnya tumbuhan, karena danau ini memang terletak di pinggir hutan. Tapi danau ini masih aman untuk dikunjungi oleh manusia. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu danau ini aman? Tentu saja karena danau ini milik-ku. Danau ini adalah pemberian kakek-ku -Uchiha Madara- sebelum dia meninggal –setengah tahun yang lalu-.

Dan menurutnya tidak ada satu pun anggota Uchiha -yang masih hidup- yang mengetahui tentang danau ini, selain aku dan dia sendiri. Alasan kakek memberikan danau ini padaku karena menurutnya aku adalah cucuk yang paling dia sayangi. Dan aku amat sangat menghargai pemberiannya. Danau ini sendiri dirawat oleh seorang kakek tua yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah mau memberi tahukan aku siapa namanya, tapi aku juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Belum pernah ada satu orang pun yang aku ajak pergi ke tempat ini. Bahkan Kaa-san pun tidak tahu kalau aku sering pergi ke tempat ini.

Tidak ingin melamun terlalu lama aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan Dobe. Aku harap dia menyukai tempat ini.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku bisa merasakan guncangan pelan di tubuhku saat ini. Aku menggeliat pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka kedua mataku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku dan mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Ah, iya. Aku ditinggal oleh Sakura di taman bermain dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai."

"Hah? Ah, iya!"

Aku turun dari mobil dan memandang ke sekelilingku. Dan seketika itu juga aku amat sangat takjub. Di hadapanku ada sebuah danau yang sangat luas, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat ujung dari danau ini yang terus membentang ke arah barat. Danau ini juga dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali pohon hingga seolah-olah membentuk pagar yang menutupi danau ini dari dunia luar, dan tanah di sekitar danau tertutupi oleh rumput hijau namun rumput itu tidak tumbuh dengan liar. Rumputnya tersusun dengan rapi, aku tahu dengan pasti, bahwa pasti ada orang yang dengan rajin menjaga pertumbuhan rumput itu agar tetap indah dan menarik.

"Apa kau suka tempatnya?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia bertanya apa aku menyukai tempat ini? Jawabannya tentu aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Aku selalu bermimpi dapat mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Indah, damai, dan sangat tenang, membuat aku merasakan ketenangan melingkupiku.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu aku sangat menyukainya! Ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan nyaman! Sudah lama aku ingin mengunjungi tempat seperti ini!"

Saat ini aku bisa merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya."

Aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah mana pun yang penting aku tidak menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum, saat ini. Sungguh dengan senyumannya itu dia terlihat ribuan kali lebih mempesona.

Dan aku mengakhiri hari itu dengan duduk di pinggir danau -di samping Sasuke- sambil menatap matahari yang terbenam sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat merasakan ada suatu beban yang bertumpu pada pundakku. Tidak terasa sekarang Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya dan tepat saat matahari tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto jatuh tertidur. sepertinya aku sudah harus membawa pulang Naruto.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan gaya bridal style _**#ini tulisannya bener gak?# **_dan senyum di wajahku otomatis melebar saat merasakan Naruto menggeliat pelan untuk meyamankan diri di pelukanku dan tanpa sadar dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Aku berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin dan mendudukkan dia di kursi samping pengemudi sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkannya. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan mengitari mobil menuju kursi pengemudi. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman dengan baik aku teringat kalau aku belum memasang sabuk pengaman untuk Dobe. Aku berusaha memasangkan sabuk pengaman di kursi samping pengemudi dengan sepelan mungkin.

Entah setan mana yang menghasutku saat ini, aku tidak tahan melihat wajah tenangnya saat ini. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya, dan menyatukan bibir kami berdua. Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan, tapi dampak yang terjadi pada tubuhku sungguh luar biasa.

Aku segera melepaskan bibirku dan menenangkan jantungku yang meronta-ronta untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Setelah yakin kalau aku sudah kembali tenang, aku mulai menjalankan mobilku meninggalkan danau.

Sungguh hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia yang pernah aku lewati dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Aku terus menerus berjalan mengitari ruang tamu sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan rasa gelisahku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak gelisah? Aku baru saja pulang kuliah dan mendapati Naruto yang seharusnya sedang ada di rumah -sekolah sedang di liburkan- tetapi aku justru di beri tahu oleh Deidara kalau Naruto sedang ke taman bermain. Awalnya aku cukup tenang-tenang saja karena Naruto ke taman bermain bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak dapat tenang lagi! Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam sedangkan tidak ada no telp dari Sakura atau Hinata ataupun Naruto yang aktif! Dan kesimpulannya, sekarang aku sedang merasa amat sangat gelisah!

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk tenang Kyuu-nii?"

"Apa kau bilang? Duduk tenang? Di saat seperti ini? Apa kau bercanda Dei?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyuu-nii, aku rasa berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu tidak akan membuat Naruto pulang lebih cepat!"

Aku menggeram pelan mendengar ucapan Deidara yang masuk akal.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau bahkan melarangku untuk menelpon polisi untuk mencari Naruto."

"Bukannya aku ingin melarangmu, tapi kalau kau menelpon polisi pun percuma, mereka tidak akan menanggapimu. Naruto bahkan belum pergi lebih dari setengah hari!"

"Gah kau benar-benar menye-"

'TING TONG'

"Siapa lagi yang datang di saat seperti ini!" umpatku, karena aku tidak terima perkataanku di potong begitu saja.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-nii, siapa tahu itu Naruto."

"Ah, kau benar!"

Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu. Seketika itu juga aku terbelalak kaget. Naruto sedang digendong a la bridal style oleh pria yang waktu itu menabrakku dan kalau tidak salah namanya…, ah ya! Namanya Sasuke, adik dari si anomali itu. Saat itu juga aku langsung melotot marah ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf aku datang untuk mengantarkan Naruto pulang."

Aku bisa merasakan urat nadi di dahiku berkedut-kedut mendengar ucapannya. Aku sudah siap menyemburkan berbagai sumpah serapah saat tiba-tiba aku melihat Naruto. Dan semua kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja dari otakku. Aku bisa melihat wajah pemuda pantat ayam di hadapanku memancarkan kebingungan dengan perubahan ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba melembut, tapi aku tidak peduli dengannya.

"Hn, berikan Naruto padaku!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung mengambil alih Naruto dari pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto menggeliat kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur di pelukanku.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat pulang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Hn."

Setelah itu dia langsung pergi, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa dia mengerti dengan maksud 'berubah pikiran'ku atau tidak. Tapi aku punya firasat kalau dia mengerti apa maksudku.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja turun dari kamar Naruto untuk menidurkan Naruto di kamarnya saat tiba-tiba aku di sambut dengan pertanyaan dari Deidara.

"Kau tidak marah? Dan kau juga menbiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja?"

"Haah…, bagaimana mungkin aku marah dan memukuli dia kalau dia membawa pulang Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Aku bisa melihat Deidara tersenyum ke arahku. Dan selanjutnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang keluar di antara kami berdua.

Ya, bagaimana aku bisa marah dan memukuli pemuda menyebalkan itu kalau dia membawa pulang Naruto dalam keadaan dia tertidur namun masih memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang sangat kental dan belum lagi senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku marah setelah aku melihat senyum itu?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**a/n: kalau ada yang ngomong chap ini kurang panjang, cekek aja Vi sampe mati. Sumpah Vi ngetik ini udah setengah hidup! Dan sekarang aku bingung, gimana bisa ada chap kayak gini? Padahal dari awal aku buat fic ini niatnya gak bakal ada adegan kayak gitu #nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas# dan aku juga mulai ngerasa kalau makin ke sini judulnya makin gak nyambung sama jalan cerita ya?**

**Dan kalau ada yang penasaran banget sama danaunya, yang aku bayangin tuh danau hitam yang biasa jadi tempat drarry berduaan tuh~ yang gak tahu baca drarry di fandom harpot ya! Kalau gak, tonton film yang tahun ke-4 / harry potter and the goblet of fire.**

**Balasan review:**

**ilikyu94: taruhan pake nama bias author #yang gak ngerti bias jangan tanya# yaitu taeminie ku yang paling unyu~ ini pasti kak/mba/onee/eonie atau apa aja boleh lah, mba ilik temennya mba akhris#aku gak tahu mba ngomong apa sampe maksa temennya review# tapi makasih reviewnya..., walaupun Vi gak yakin kalau mba ilik udah baca fic aku#hahaha dan buat mba akhris, kakak-ku tercinta. kalau suka sama fic aku ngomong aja dan review aja! gak usah sampe nyuruh temen!#penyakit PD lagi kumat#  
><strong>

**Uchiha hikari: hiks, mereka semua gak tahu…, kan naru kena gagal ginjal pas minakushi udah meninggal, dan fugamiko + sasu sama sekali gak berhubungan sama namikaze lagi…, dan ita juga gak pernah tahu masalah itu, kyuu gak mau kenyataan itu nyebar! Jadi yang tahu Cuma kyuudei + hinasaku. jadi sisanya gak ada yang tahu…, makasih udah mau review…, dan saya Cuma minta terus baca fic aku ya!**

**Nasumi-chan uharu: maaf-maf udah bikin nasumi menunggu! Beneran aku gak ada maksud buat update lama…, tapi cekek aja tuh author yang gak punya daya imajinasi cukup tinggi! #nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang lagi ngetik# niatnya sih mau begitu…, tapi batal karena ada kendala di satu bagian yang cukup penting, jadi batal deh bikin naru kambuh di saat pentas…., makasih udah mau review, dan jangan lupa buat terus baca, ne?**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah mau review…, gak Cuma kalian yang mau fic ini cepet tamat, aku juga ngarep fic ini cepet tamat! **

**Soalnya dari awal aku keburu janji mau namati fic ini…, haaah, padahal sekarang aja aku udah mau pensiun dari dunia author…., aku udah kangen buat jadi readers biasa nih~ **

**jadi do'a kan semoga inspirasi aku lancar dan aku semakin cepat bisa namatin fic ini ya! Dan satu lagi, mungkin mulai chap depan jalan cerita ngebut dengan kecepatan cahaya! Biar cepet sampai pada kata end!**

**Akhir kata jangan lupa buat yang udah baca sempatkan diri buat review ya…,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku. Yah…, mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, **_**OOC tingkat akut**_**, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru: 16**

**Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Ino: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Author POV

Di sebuah ruang tunggu, terlihat ada 3 orang pria dan 1 orang gadis yang duduk di jajaran kursi yang tersedia. Terlihat kalau sedari tadi sang gadis terus menerus bergerak dalam duduknya, sangat terlihat jelas kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, seperti apa pun dia mengubah posisi duduknya, raut tidak nyaman itu masih setia terlukis jelas. Dan bukanya menghilang justru semakin kentara terlihat oleh semua orang.

Sementara itu seorang pria diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut merah maroon memasang wajah datar dan tenang. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan dengan teliti dapat terlihat sorot kegugupan pada pancaran matanya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Seorang pria lain yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan diikat ekor kuda, menatap lembut ke arah sang gadis. Dari pancaran matanya terlihat jelas pancaran kasih sayang dan kepercayaan terhadap apa pun yang akan dilakukan sang gadis nantinya. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang berusaha menenangkan gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Dan pria terakhir sekaligus pria paling berumur _**#author sesek nafas, ada yang nyekek author# **_diantara semua orang di ruangan itu, terlihat memasang wajah bosan sambil melihat ke arah sang gadis. Tapi, dapat terlihat dengan jelas saat semua orang menatap matanya saat ini, kalau rasa sayangnya terhadap objek yang dia tatap tidak kalah dari pria lainnya yang sedang menatap lembut sang gadis.

Walaupun begitu sama sekali tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan yang sudah entah sejak kapan menguasai ruangan itu.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Ugh, saat ini aku sangat gugup! Ini adalah lomba pertamaku! Ugh, aku bisa merasakan kegugupan di setiap sendi tulangku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan lembut dari Dei-nii dan kyuu-nii yang seakan berusaha menenangkanku, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa tenang saat ini.

Entah kenapa suasana di ruangan tunggu ini terasa mencekik tenggorokanku. Aku tahu Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii sudah susah-susah memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu yang sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk para peserta. Tapi rasa gugup masih melekat dalam diriku, saat ini aku takut kalau aku tidak melakukannya cukup baik.

Aku menatap biola di atas meja di hadapanku dengan tidak yakin. Selama ini aku selalu merasa biola memiliki lebih banyak kenangan. Karena orang yang mengajariku bermain biola adalah Kaa-san, dan selama ini Kaa-san adalah orang yang sangat aku rindukan, bukan berarti aku tidak rindu pada Tou-san, tapi hubungan anak dan ibu itu sedikit berbeda.

Saat aku bermain biola aku bisa merasakan kelembutan Kaa-san saat mengajariku dulu, tapi itu juga menambah bebanku. Aku takut, aku takut kalau permainan biolaku tidak cukup baik. Aku takut kalau Kaa-san tidak akan bangga dengan apa yang akan aku mainkan.

"Maaf mengganggu, Gaara-san sudah waktunya anda untuk berganti pakaian."

Suara seorang wanita yang menjadi salah satu panitia perlombaan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Ugh, kalau Gaara sudah harus berganti pakaian artinya hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi sebelum sesi biola di mulai. Memang yang pertama kali tampil adalah sesi piano baru kemudian sesi biola.

Aku bisa melihat Gaara-senpei beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tenang. Terkadang aku penasaran bagaimana caranya Gaara-senpai bisa setenang ini dalam menghadapi perlombaan, apa karena pengalaman? Entahlah aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau suatu saat nanti aku bisa tenang dalam menghadapi saat-saat seperti sekarang, seperti Gaara-senpai.

Saat ini di ruang tunggu hanya tersisa aku, Dei-nii, dan Kyuu-nii. Sedangkan para peserta lain lebih memilih menunggu di pinggir panggung agar tidak ketinggalan giliran. Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Gaara-senpai keheningan yang sebelumnya sempat terpecahkan oleh suara panitia, kembali melingkupi ruangan ini.

"Naruto…,"

Tapi sekali lagi akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan. Dan kali ini keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Kyuu-nii.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?"

"Kau tahu kalau apa pun yang menjadi hasilnya, aku, Deidara, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san akan selalu bangga padamu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuu-nii. Selalu, walaupun Kyuu-nii menampilkan wajah tidak peduli, tapi dia selalu tahu apa yang aku rasakan dan apa yang aku butuhkan. Dan dia akan memberikan apa yang aku butuhkan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Kyuu-nii."

"Hm."

Setelah itu aku bisa merasakan kegugupan yang semula menguasai tubuhku mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Dan saat tatapanku bertemu dengan tatapan Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii aku bisa merasakan keyakinan mulai merasuki tubuhku.

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara piano yang sangat merdu, aku tahu permainan piano ini. Ini pasti Gaara-senpai, permainannya mengalun sangat lembut, bagaikan angin yang berhembus pelan di pegunungan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau aku menikmati permainannya, dan aku bisa merasakan ketenangan saat mendengar alunan musik ini.

"Gaara-senpai sudah tampil, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku berganti pakaian."

"Ya sudah. Berdandanlah yang cantik Naruto."

"Tentu, Dei-nii!"

"Menurutku Naruto selalu cantik apa pun yang dikenakan olehnya, Dei."

Ucapan Kyuu-nii hanya dibalas tawa pelan olehku dan Dei-nii. Aku tahu itu yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuu-nii dan sifat brother-complexnya.

"Ya sudah, aku ganti pakaian dulu ya…,"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tunggu menuju ruang ganti untuk peserta wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di belakang panggung, giliranku sudah hampir tiba, yaitu setelah murid Oto yang sedang tampil sekarang. Harus aku akui permainan biola yang dimainkan olehnya sangat merdu dan indah. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau penampilanku sama sekali tidak mengecewakan siapa pun…,

Permainan murid Oto itu sekarang sudah mencapai tahap akhir, aku tahu sebentar lagi saatnya aku tampil. Aku bersiap di pinggir panggung agar aku bisa langsung naik ke panggung saat dia selesai. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kegugupan kembali menguasai tubuhku, aku sudah hampir panik saat tiba-tiba tatapan mataku tertumbuk pada Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii, dan saat aku melihat tatapan mata mereka, seketika itu aku bisa merasakan ketenangan kembali mendatangiku sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari kedua kakakku ke arah penonton yang lain. Sebelum tiba-tiba kembali tatapanku terpaku pada satu titik. Di antara ratusan penonton yang berada di gedung pentas musik KSHS ini, aku bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas duduk di tengah-tengah penonton lainnya, dan tepat di sampingnya ada Itachi-nii.

Tatapan mata Sasuke yang saat itu tepat mengarah padaku membuat tubuhku bergetar sesaat sebelum aku melihat dia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyumannya terasa penuh dengan kepercayaan dan keyakinan dan entah bagaimana senyum itu amat sangat berpengaruh padaku.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa percaya diri memenuhi diriku saat itu dan saat itu juga aku begitu percaya dan yakin kalau aku dapat melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik, entah ke mana perginya perasaan gugup yang sempat menguasai tubuhku. Dan dengan tulus aku menyunggingkan senyum tanda terima kasih pada Sasuke.

Aku bisa mendengar permainan biola peserta dari Oto tadi sudah selesai. Masih dengan keyakinan yang melingkupiku, aku naik ke atas panggung dengan percaya diri, saat ini aku sangat percaya kalau aku dapat melakukan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Saat ini aku sudah bergabung bersama penonton lainnya untuk melihat aksi panggung Naruto bersama dengan Deidara. Naruto selalu cantik menggunakan apa pun, tapi harus aku akui kalau Naruto jauh lebih cantik saat ini dengan menggunakan pakaian yang digunakannya sekarang.

Tapi, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas saat ini Naruto sedang menahan rasa gugupnya di pinggir panggung. Selalu seperti ini, walaupun semua orang tahu kalau kemampuan yang dia miliki sudah sangat baik tapi dia selalu tidak percaya diri terhadap apa yang dia miliki.

Aku langsung melemparkan tatapan bahwa aku percaya padanya begitu aku melihat dia menengok ke arah kami. Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat dia mulai bisa memegang kendali diri lagi dan sudah tidak begitu dikuasai oleh kegugupan.

Aku masih terus menatap Naruto saat Naruto sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dan sedang menatap ke arah seluruh penonton. Aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat tubuh Naruto menegang karena sesuatu. Kernyitan di dahiku semakin terlihat jelas saat tiba-tiba Naruto mulai terlihat pecaya diri dan dapat menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaan penasaran dan bingungku saat melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arah penonton. Aku mulai mengedarkan tatapanku ke seluruh gedung pentas musik KSHS untuk mencari tahu Naru sedang berinteraksi dengan siapa.

Aku bisa mendengar suara geraman rendah terlontar begitu saja secara otomatis dari kedua belah bibirku saat melihat seorang dengan rambut pantat ayam dan memiliki wajah duplikat dari seorang anomali yang aku kenal. Dan geraman yang keluar dari bibirku kembali terdengar saat aku menyadari kalau tepat di samping manusia ayam itu ada anomali itu sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu-nii?"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Deidara saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sebisa mungkin sebelum menjawab pertayaan dari Deidara.

"Hanya tiba-tiba merasa ingin membunuh seekor ayam."

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Deidara mengernyit bingung dengan jawabanku tadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apa yang sudah aku lihat tadi, itu tidak akan ada gunanya sekarang. Karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah melihat permainan biola Naruto.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Seperti yang sudah aku rencanakan sejak aku mendengar Naruto akan tampil dan memainkan biola, saat ini aku berada di gedung yang disediakan khusus untuk acara pentas musik seperti sekarang. Dan tepat di sampingku sekarang ada baka-aniki yang sudah mengantarku dengan suka rela -read: secara paksa- kemari.

Aku menatap bosan ke arah panggung, saat ini ada seorang siswa yang sedang tampil memainkan biola. Harus aku akui kalau permainannya cukup bagus, tapi sayang dia bukan Naruto, jadi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bosan menatap panggung, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar panggung.

Dan saat aku sampai pada satu titik aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku, dan aku memang sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengalihkan tatapanku. Di sana, ada Naruto. Dia menggunakan kimono orange muda dengan motif daun momoji yang berguguran. Terlihat seperti permata yang memancarkan kehangatan di tengah musim gugur. Tapi, aku tahu saat ini dia sedang gelisah, dan aku tidak suka ada kegelisahan yang menodai keindahan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Beberapa lama setelah aku menatapnya, akhirnya dia balas menatap ke arahku. Tepat saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku melembutkan tatapan mataku dan mencoba menyalurkan keyakinan dari kontak mata kami. Meyakinkan kalau dia adalah yang terbaik.

Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan merasuk ke dalam tubuhku saat aku melihat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum ke arahku sebelum dia naik ke atas panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung musik yang sejak awal penuh oleh suara dari sorakan para penonton, tiba-tiba sekarang menjadi sunyi. Atau aku yang tidak dapat mendengar hal lain selain alunan biola Naruto? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli.

Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku dapat mendengar suara alunan biola Naruto yang sangat lembut dan ringan. Naruto saat ini terlihat seperti berlian yang bersinar terang di antara ratusan daun momiji yang berguguran. Dan ketika aku mendengar alunan biolanya aku merasa sangat ringan. Aku bisa merasakan seolah-olah aku adalah daun momiji yang sedang berguguran di sekelilingnya. Melingkupinya dengan warna orange khas musim gugur yang indah.

Aku bisa merasakan setiap ayunan dan gesekan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto begitu indah dan lembut, membuat aku dapat membayangkan daun yang terayun-ayun sesaat sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Saat ini aku sudah sangat terbuai, terbuai oleh alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Naruto dan juga terbuai dengan penampilan Naruto saat ini. Semuanya sangat menakjubkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini adalah aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak menyesal. Apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Dan aku tahu, aku sanggup melakukan apa pun untuk dapat melihat Naruto terus berada di sampingku dan tersenyum bahagia seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman yang ada di wajahku saat ini. Aku sangat bahagia dan puas dengan apa yang telah aku berikan pada seluruh penonton dan orang yang aku sayangi lewat permainan biolaku saat di panggung tadi. Dan aku bisa merasakan senyumanku semakin melebar saat mengingat aku telah memenangkan perlombaan ini. Dan sungguh saat ini aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang yang berhasil membantu aku memenangkan perlombaan ini.

"Selamat ya Naru, kau sudah menang dengan sangat gemilang. Kami sangat bangga denganmu."

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Dei-nii.

"Terima kasih Dei-nii. Kemenangan ini juga karena Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii yang sudah membantu aku menjadi lebih tenang saat di panggung tadi."

Aku memeluk erat Dei-nii dan Kyuu-nii bergantian. Aku bisa merasakan Kyuu-nii mengusap pelan kepalaku saat aku sedang memeluknya.

"Sama-sama."

Saat aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Kyuu-nii aku langsung melambai semangat saat melihat Itachi-nii berjalan ke arahku bersama dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya, karena penasaran aku melambai kepada siapa, Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii langsung berbalik ke arah tatapan mataku tertuju, ke arah kedatangan Itachi-nii.

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara geraman dari Kyuu-nii saat sadar aku melambai pada Itachi-nii. Terkadang aku bingung, padahal Itachi-nii sangat baik, tapi kenapa Kyuu-nii selalu bertingkah sinis pada Itachi-nii…,

Terkadang aku juga menyayangkan kenyataan kalau aku tidak memiliki kakak perempuan. Kalau Kyuu-nii wanita, aku pasti akan menjodohkan Kyuu-nii dengan Itachi-nii.

Kalau Kyuu-nii tahu aku punya pikiran seperti ini dia pasti akan marah. Aku terkikik sendiri jika membayankan Kyuu-nii tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita dan menikah dengan Itachi-nii, tapi aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan, aku sudah lama berharap Itachi-nii menjadi kakak-ku yang sah.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Aku langsung menghentikan tawaku saat mendengar suara Kyuu-nii. Aku tidak ingin dia sampai tahu dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Walaupun aku bisa melihat kalau dia menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh selidik dan mata yang dilingkupi dengan kecurigaan.

"Ah, tidak ada kok!"

"Awas kalau kau berbohong!"

Aku tidak menanggapi omongan dari Kyuu-nii dan lebih memilih menyapa Itachi-nii, yang mengundang geraman marah dari Kyuu-nii.

"Hai, Sasuke, Itachi-nii, menurut Itachi-nii bagaimana permainan biolaku tadi?" aku bisa melihat Sasuke menampilkan mimik muka kesal. Kenapa lagi orang yang satu itu? Perasaan saat tadi dia sedang berjalan kemari wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Sangat indah Naru, dan selamat atas kemenangannya."

"Sama-sama Itachi-nii."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku langsung memasang wajah kesalku saat mendengar hanya Aniki yang ditanyai pendapat oleh Naruto. Aku ingin perhatian dia hanya tertuju padaku, dan aku tidak suka dikalahkan oleh siapa pun termasuk oleh kakak-ku sendiri.

"Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Aku berusaha tidak peduli dengan reaksi kaget yang ditampilkan oleh Aniki dan death glare yang dilempar oleh Kyuubi. Yang harus aku pedulikan saat ini hanya reaksi dari Naruto. Rencanaku harus berjalan dengan lancar, apa pun akan aku lakukan asalkan rencanaku hari ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu Uchiha sialan."

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto, bukan denganmu."

Aku bisa mendengar suara geraman dari arah Kyuubi atas pernyataanku tadi. Tapi, seperti yang telah aku beri tahu sebelumnya, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan rencanaku hari ini bisa berjalan lancar, semua akan aku lakukan. Aku bisa melihat Kyuubi sudah membuka mulut, sepertinya dia akan memaki ke arahku, sebelum Naruto mengintrupsinya.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-nii, aku juga ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Baiklah Sasuke, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Tapi Naruto…,"

"Ayo lah Kyuu-nii, aku tidak akan pulang terlalu larut kok, iya kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Aku bisa melihat pertahanan Kyuubi yang mulai runtuh saat dia menatap mata Naruto. Naruto memang selalu dapat membuat semua orang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Haaah…, Baiklah, tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam! Dan kau!"

Aku menatap mata Kyuubi saat dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Naruto atau pun di hadapan kakak-nya. Kalau melawan Kyuubi saja aku tidak berani, lalu bagaimana caranya Kyuubi bisa percaya padaku kalau aku mampu menjaga Naruto?

"Hn."

"Jangan bawa pulang Naruto terlalu larut! dan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Naru, bisa aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang."

"Hn, Baik."

Aku bisa merasakan kepuasan melingkupiku, langkah pertama telah aku lakukan dengan baik. Aku harap semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ya sudah, tunggu aku sebentar, ya Sasuke!"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Dan setelah Naruto pergi aku berbalik ke arah Aniki.

"Mobil aku bawa. Kau bisa pulang naik bis atau jalan kaki kalau mau."

Tanpa menghiraukan balasan yang diucapkan oleh Aniki aku melangkah ke arah dinding dan berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungku di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sudah selesai berganti pakaian, dia menggunakan celana jeans panjang dan kaos pendek berwarna biru dengan cardigan putih. Dan walaupun pakaian Naruto termasuk pakaian sederhana entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat luar biasa di mataku.

"Ayo Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan belakang panggung dan langsung diikuti oleh Naruto ke tempat parkiran mobil.

"Ah, ya Sasuke, kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang waktu itu."

"Benarkah?" Aku tersenyum mendengar nada bahagia yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Saat itu juga aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan sesering mungkin mengajak dia ke sana nantinya.

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat suka tempat itu! Sangat tenang dan masih sangat hijau. Tidak seperti daerah Konoha lainnya yang sudah penuh oleh pabrik!"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Kali ini aku mengusahakan agak tidak tertidur lagi seperti sebelumnya agar aku bisa mengingat jalan dengan baik, tapi ternyata perjalanannya memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan sangat jauh, sehingga aku tidak dapat mengingat dengan baik jalan yang digunakan oleh Sasuke.

Sepertinya saat aku ingin kemari aku harus mengajak Sasuke agar tidak tersesat.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Saat melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil aku langsung bergerak mengikutinya. Tapi baru saja aku menginjakan kaki di tanah aku sudah disambut dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tempat yang kemarin aku kunjungi dengan Sasuke masih sama menakjubkannya.

Hanya saja saat ini ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Di tempat yang sebelumnya kami jadikan tempat duduk kini ada sebuah meja bundar yang dilapisi dengan kain berwarna putih gading. Di atas meja itu hanya ada sebuah kotak yang ukurannya bisa dibilang kecil, kurang lebih hanya satu genggaman tangan orang dewasa.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Sasuke, dan menemukan kalau sedari tadi ternyata Sasuke sedang menatap wajahku dengan sangat lekat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya membuat wajahku perlahan menjadi memanas.

Sasuke menarik tanganku dengan lembut, dan tarikan tangannya sama sekali tidak dapat aku tolak. Kami berhenti tepat di hadapan meja berlapis kain putih yang tadi sempat aku perhatikan. Entah bagaimana tapi tatapan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar membuat wajahku menghangat. Aku menunduk sedalam mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Angkat kepalamu Naru, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke entah kenapa, bukannya mengangkat kepalaku, aku justru semakin menundukannya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku sebaik mungkin. Aku masih terus menunduk sampai aku merasakan tangan Sasuke memegang daguku dan mengangkat kepalaku dengan perlahan. Membuat aku terpaksa harus menunjukkan wajahku yang aku yakini sudah semerah tomat.

Tapi begitu aku menatap mata onyx-nya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggulirkan tatapanku ke arah lain. Aku seakan tertarik untuk terus menatap kedua bola mata hitam kelamnya, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa dapat tenggelam hanya dengan terus menatap matanya.

"Aishiteru." Tubuhku menegang seketika, kedua bola mataku melotot dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kata-kata itu bukan kata-kata yang dapat kau gunakan untuk bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku telah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di sekolah."

Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak yakin apa benar yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah cinta? Dan aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat sedikit pun tanda kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang spesial padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya…,"

"Ssstt…, dengarkan aku, kau tidak perlu memberi jawabannya padaku saat ini juga. Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti."

Aku tidak mengerti. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, bahkan sudah ada cukup banyak orang yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku sebelumnya. Dan selama ini aku selalu bisa menolak dengan lembut dan tegas, aku tidak ingin membuat perasaan seseorang menggantung, masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari aku.

Tapi, saat ini, saat aku ingin menolak Sasuke, ada sebagian dari hatiku yang meronta. Dan saat aku membayangkan Sasuke memiliki gadis lain, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi aku tidak mau dan tidak rela Sasuke memiliki gadis lain selain aku.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau menyimpan kotak ini. Kau bisa membukannya dan isinya akan menjadi milikmu kalau kau menerima aku." -tarik nafas- "Dan kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku kalau kau menolak aku."

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyesal, sungguh aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa langsung memberi jawaban. Tapi, seberapa pun aku ingin memberi jawaban pada Sasuke, ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang terus mengatakan kalau sebaiknya aku diam dan tidak menjawab pernyataan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke."

"Tak apa, asal kau tidak menolak perasaan aku, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Tapi…,"

"Ssstt…, ini hanya keinginanku. Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kau dibebaskan memilih apa yang kau dan hatimu percaya."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Walaupun saat ini dia berkata seperti itu, tapi mata tidak pernah berbohong. Saat ini matanya menunjukan kalau dia sangat kecewa.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil menerima kotak yang Sasuke ulurkan.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin gelap."

Aku menoleh ke arah tempat terakhir aku menatap matahari. Dan benar saja, saat ini matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi, yang tersisa hanya semburat ke orange-an di ufuk barat, pertanda kalau matahari belum lama tenggelam. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, aku melihat dia sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke."

Saat Sasuke berbalik, aku melihat keterkejutan melintas di wajah Sasuke, tapi itu hanya sekilas sebelum wajahnya kembali menampakkan kesan dingin seperti biasa, tapi ku rasa itu hanya halusinasiku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum melihat dia mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Untuk sebelum aku naik ke panggung, terserah percaya atau tidak, tatapan matamu saat itu membantu aku tenang dan melakukan semuanya dengan baik." Setelah mendengar ucapanku dai tersenyum lembut yang mengundang semburat merah dan senyum terukir di wajahku.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku saat ini ada di dalam mobil Sasuke yang melaju dalam kecepatan standar menuju rumahku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku ingin dia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Karena, aku tidak yakin aku mampu menahan rasa sakitku pada perut kiriku saat ini. Tepat di tempat ginjalku yang sudah mulai rusak, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sakit ini datang, seingatku selama ini aku selalu minum obat dengan teratur.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau aku adalah gadis penyakitan, entah kenapa aku ingin Sasuke memandang aku sebagai gadis yang kuat, dan entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya beginilah keadaanku. Menahan sakit dan bedo'a semoga aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di rumah juga berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak membuat Sasuke menyadari aku sedang menahan sakit.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat."

Aku segera tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang terdengar cukup kentara dalam suaranya. Tidak ingin membuat dia lebih khawatir lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Tidurlah, setidaknya itu bisa membantu menghilangkan lelahmu."

Aku kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, hah…, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke dapat sekhawatir ini. Biasanya dia selalu terlihat tidak peduli saat di sekolah. Tapi tidak dapat aku pungkiri kalau aku melihat ketulusan saat sedang menatap matanya.

"Hm…, baiklah."

Dan setelahnya perjalanan pulangku aku habiskan dengan berpura-pura tidur. Jujur rasa sakit ini sama sekali tidak dapat aku abaikan, aku bahkan takjub pada diriku yang sanggup berakting tidak ada apa-apa saat ini, dan aku harap aku sanggup bertahan sampai Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dekatku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Seperti yang selalu aku lakukan saat Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah, sekarang aku sedang duduk pada sofa tunggal di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Naruto pulang. Aku melirik jam sekilas dan memndesis pelan saat menyadari sekarang matahari sudah terbenam sempurna.

'Awas saja kalau ayam itu membawa Naruto pulang terlau malam'

Aku masih membayangkan apa yang dapat aku lakukan pada ayam yang mengajak Naruto pergi, jika sampai membuat Naruto pulang terlalu larut, saat aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah kami. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat aku berada di luar rumah. Begitu Naruto keluar dari mobil anak ayam itu, aku sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu rumah, siap melahap daging ayam bulat-bulat.

Tapi pikiran untuk menghukum anak ayam satu itu hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak pucat. Menghukum anak ayam itu dapat aku atur dengan mudah nanti, saat ini yang terpenting adalah memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

"Naru, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak perlu lagi mengeluarkan suaraku, karena Deidara sudah mengucapkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku langsung menatap Naruto dengan cemas, sama seperti Deidara saat Naruto sudah ada di hadapan kami.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Dei-nii, Kyuu-nii. Aku hanya agak lelah."

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Aku bukannya tidak percaya dia lelah, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau yang dia rasakan hanya lelah. Aku rasa kami akan menginap di rumah sakit malam ini. Dan saat Naruto membuka suara, aku baru sadar kalau anak ayam itu sedari tadi belum beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri, di samping mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Sasuke. Aku rasa kau bisa pulang?"

"Hn."

Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas artinya apa itu, dia beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri dan memasuki mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya dia mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area rumah kami.

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan pada Naruto untuk segera masuk dan mengingatkan kalau sudah hampir waktunya minum obat mengingat sekarang sudah jam 6.30 . Tapi, belum sempat aku mengatakan apa pun, mataku langsung melotot terkejut, saat melihat tubuh Naruto limbung dan jatuh tepat ke arahku, yang dengan segera aku tangkap.

"Deidara! Ambil kunci mobil, dan siapkan apa yang diperlukan, aku yang akan mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit."

Tidak perlu ada perintah kedua dan sesaat kemudian Deidara sudah melempar kunci mobil ke arahku yang dapat aku tangkap dengan baik. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, aku segera menggendong Naruto a la bridal style dan menempatkan Naruto di kursi samping pengemudi, tidak lupa sabuk pengaman. dan selanjutnya, tanpa memperdulikan standar kecepatan mobil yang berlaku, aku mengendarai mobilku secepat yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**a/n: Akhirnya! Setelah berusaha setengah hidup setengah mati! Vi menyelesaikan fic ini dengan penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan!**

**Gomenasai buat semua yang nunggu#kalau ada# karena Vi update lama –banget- selama ini, Vi harap chap ini cukup panjang buat permintaan maaf karena Vi sama sekali gak update cepet, dan sepertinya Vi bakalan terus update dalam jangka waktu panjang…,**

**Dan karena ada yang nanyain tentang penjelasan penyakit Naruto yang sengaja Vi tiadakan di chap sebelumnya, dan seharusnya juga belum ada di chap ini, tapi akhirnya Vi mutusin buat masukin bagiannya ya! Harusnya adegan Naruto kambuh itu chap depan…,**

**Dan masalah Deidara yang gak over…, itu salah satu plot yang Vi ubah gara-gara kasihan sama Sasuke dan biar gak terlalu panjang juga biar gak bikin pusing kepala author.**

**Dan Sumpah! Vi harus ribut sama inner Vi cukup lama buat ngelanjutin fic ini…,**

**Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat:**

**Farenheit July, Yashina Uzumaki, DheKyu, via-SasuNaru, Uchiha no Luti, Nasumichan Uharu, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, yuchan desu.**

**Dan karena yang review kebetulan login semua, semua review aku bales lewat PM ya~**

**Makasih buat semua review…, dan saya mohon review lagi…, jika ada kritikan, tolong disampaikan ya! Saya gak bakalan tau apa reder suka atau gak sama cerita aku, kalau gak lewat review…, jadi sekali lagi, saya mohon reviewnya!**

**.**

**R&R!**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku. Yah…, mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, **_**OOC tingkat akut**_**, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi. **_Disaranin baca ulang _**soalnya Vi gak yakin kalian masih inget jalan ceritanya, dan jangan sampe kalian bingung gara-gara gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru: 16**

**Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Ino: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku mengernyit bingung saat mendengar bel jam pelajaran pertama berdering. Bukan karena suaranya yang tidak enak didengar atau karena bel datang dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. Yang membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa Naruto belum datang?

Sampai jam pelajaran dimulai Naruto masih belum datang, ini membuatku merasa sangat khawatir. Dan selanjutnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan semua perkataan guru, karena seluruh otak-ku yang sepenuhnya berisi perkiraan di mana Naruto sekarang.

Sudah cukup sepanjang hari aku dibuat khawatir, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kedua sahabat Naruto ketika jam istirahat datang.

"Ehm."

Aku bisa melihat Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat kedatanganku, sedangkan Sakura hanya memberi senyuman misterius seakan dia sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Lagi pula walaupun dia tahu, aku tidak peduli.

"Owh, ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum misterius dari wajahnya.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa Naruto tidak datang hari ini?" Yah, aku tahu kalau pertanyaanku terlalu langsung, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, aku lebih suka berbicara langsung ke pokoknya, basa-basi hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Naruto? Aku dengar dari kakaknya, dia masuk rumah sakit."

Aku mengejang pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata. Naruto di rumah sakit?

"Dia sakit apa?" Ucapku tanpa peduli dengan nada panik-ku yang amat sangat kentara.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Aku menggeram pelan mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

"Di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"Kami…,"

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Aku kira tidak apa-apa kalau Sasuke tahu. Dia ada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha kamar 312."

Tanpa menunggu dan tanpa peduli dengan pelajaran berikutnya, aku langsung memacu kakiku meninggalkan kelas. Hanya ada satu tujuanku saat ini, yaitu menemui Naruto.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi warna putih bersih ini dan juga dengan selang infus yang menancap di pergelangan tanganku. Hah, sepertinya ginjalku sudah semakin parah, aku bisa merasakannya.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Dei-nii sedang duduk di sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu sambil membaca novel. Di kamar ini hanya ada aku dan Dei-nii sedangkan Kyuu-nii sendiri sedang pergi kuliah. Ruangan sangat sepi dan aku menyukainya, setidaknya ketenangan yang ditimbulkan membuat aku bisa lebih tenang.

Aku kembali berfikir, berfikir tentang 'sesuatu' yang apa bila Kyuu-nii tau pasti dia akan sangat marah. Aku sadar kalau darahku termasuk darah yang sangat langka, hanya ada beberapa persen orang di dunia yang memiliki jenis darah yang sama dengan darahku. Yang aku butuhkan memang ginjal bukan darah, tapi, bukankah ginjal yang cocok dengan ginjalku hanya ginjal yang dimiliki oleh orang yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganku?*

Jadi, aku berfikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku harus pergi? Aku yakin Kyuu-nii da Dei-nii akan sangat sedih. Aku sama sekali tidak takut mati jika itu memang sudah waktunya, tapi, aku takut jika kepergianku akan membuat Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii sangat sedih. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menyesal kenapa Kyuu-nii san Dei-nii sangat menyayangiku.

Aku menghela napas jenuh, aku amat sangat ingin berangkat sekolah, setidaknya di sekolah aku bisa melakukan banyak hal, tidak seperti sekarang, aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa. Mengingat sekolah, aku jadi kembali teringat pada Sasuke, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku melirik pada lemari kecil di samping ranjangku, di atasnya ada kotak pemberian Sasuke saat itu yang sejak semalam berada di kantung bajuku. Aku sudah melihat isi kotak itu, dan itu semua berkat Kyuu-nii, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi tidak suka Kyuu-nii tadi pagi saat dia menemukan kotak itu di saku bajuku.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback: on_

_#Namikaze Kyuubi POV_

_Aku sekarang sudah agak bisa tenang saat mendengar pernyataan dokter kalau Naruto hanya mengalami kelelahan saja, tapi, walaupun aku bilang aku sudah tenang, aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan aku lakukan pada Uchiha-berengsek-pantat-ayam itu, aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau dia kelelahan karena dia baru saja selesai tampil, lagi pula, kalau Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mengajak Naru pergi, Naru tidak akan sampai sakit._

"_Kyuu, hari ini kau ada kuliah, kan?"_

"_Hm, kenapa, Dei?"_

"_Bisakah kau sekalian membawa baju kotor Naru yang semalam digunakannya, pulang?"_

"_Hm."_

_Aku berjalan ke laci lemari kamar rawat Naruto dan mengambil baju yang Naruto kenakan semalam. Aku mengernyit bingung saat merasakan ada gumpalan keras di saku baju Naruto, karena penasaran aku langsung saja mengambilnya dan aku mengernyit bingung melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang sekarang berada di tanganku._

_Termakan karena penasaran, aku pun membawa kotak tersebut ke Naruto yang memang sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu._

"_Hei, Naru! Ini kotak apa?"_

"_Ah, itu kotak dari Sasuke, aku juga belum membukanya, jadi aku tidak tahu itu isinya apa."_

_Aku menatap tidak suka ke arah kotak di tanganku begitu tahu kalau kotak itu berasal dari Uchiha bungsu._

"_Aku buka."_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, dan aku juga yakin kalau Naru tidak akan keberatan. Aku langsung membuka kotak itu dan langsung mendesis keras tanpa berusaha untuk menutup-nutupi kalau aku tidak suka dengan isi kotak itu._

"_Ada apa Kyuu-nii?"_

"_Kau lihat sendiri apa isinya."_

_Aku menyerahkan kotak di tanganku pada Naruto yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aku dapat merasakan kalau perasaan tidak suka semakin menguasai hatiku saat melihat Naruto terkejut sesaat dan kemudian muncul rona merah di wajahnya._

"_Ke mana dia membawamu dan apa yang dia lakukan semalam?"_

"_Sasuke mengajakku pergi ke sebuah tempat di pinggir kota, dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."_

_Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar penuturan pelan Naruto. Sepertinya Uchiha sialan itu meminta agar nyawanya pergi di tanganku secepatnya._

"_Jawabanmu?"_

_Kali ini bukan aku yang bertanya, tapi Deidara yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingku. Aku mengernyit tidak suka melihat Deidara yang tersenyum ringan pada Naruto dan sama sekali tidak ada gurat tidak suka di wajahnya. Apa dia akan membiarkan ayam jelek itu menjadi kekasih Naruto? Huh, walaupun Deidara mengizinkan, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya!_

"_Aku belum menjawabnya, aku tidak tahu aku harus menjawab apa…, lalu dia berkata kalau dia akan menunggu sampai aku yakin dan dia juga mengatakan kalau itu akan menjadi milikku jika aku menerimanya dan mengembalikannya jika aku menolak."_

"_Kau tahu kan apa maksud dia kalau kau bisa memiliki cincin itu jika kau menerimanya?"_

_Aku menatap tidak percaya saat Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Deidara._

"_Artinya dia tidak hanya memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, tapi dia juga melamarku…, apa Dei-nii dan Kyu-nii akan merestui jika aku menerimanya?"_

"_Dia melamarmu, jika dia benar-benar serius dan kau menyukainya, Dei-nii tidak keberatan."_

"_Aku keberatan!" Ucapku langsung saat melihat Deidara merestuinya dengan mudah._

"_Tapi…,"_

"_Aku keberatan dan itu adalah jawabanku." Tegasku, memotong protes yang ingin diucapkan oleh Naruto._

_#Namikaze Kyuubi POV, off_

_Flashback: Off_

.

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku menghela napas pelan, mengingat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, sekarang aku sudah tahu apa yang aku rasakan pada Sasuke. Dei-nii sudah membuka mataku terhadap apa yang sebenarnya sedang aku rasakan, sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura dan sekarang aku juga sadar kalau sebenarnya ada rasa senang di dalam hatiku ketika mendapati Sasuke menatap ke arahku.

Aku sangat ingin menerima Sasuke, tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan Kyuu-nii. Tanpa perlu aku katakan pun semua orang tahu kalau Kyuu-nii tidak mungkin bisa merelakan aku dengan mudah kepada Sasuke atau kepada lelaki mana pun.

Aku masih melamun saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar rawatku yang tidak bisa dikatakan terbuka dengan pelan. Dan saat itu juga aku berusaha sebisanya untuk bersikap biasa dan tersenyum agar tidak menampakkan sama sekali kalau jantungku bisa keluar dari rongganya kapan saja.

Setelah berhasil menguasai ekspresiku, aku sekali lagi terkejut ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tidak sempurna seperti biasanya. Bajunya agak sedikit berantakkan dan napasnya terengah-engah, berlarikah dia?

"Hai Sasuke, Apa kau tidak sekolah? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini kau ada di sekolah?"

"Aku dengar kau sakit." Ah, pasti Sakura dan Hinata, yah, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan kalau dia tau aku sakit. Dan jauh di dalam diriku, aku merasa sangat senang saat melihat Sasuke datang menjengukku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…," Ujarku sedikit ambigu.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku baik-baik saja. Tidak di saat aku sadar kalau Sasuke sedang menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu, aku tahu dari matanya kalau dia bisa sadar dengan mudah jika aku berbohong, jadi. Aku memilih mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu.

Jangankan orang lain, aku sendiri bingung. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa yakin dengan semua itu, aku sadar kalau aku dan Sasuke belum lama bertemu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku menemukan kalau aku dan Sasuke bisa saling mengerti apa yang kami rasakan walau hanya dengan menatap beberapa saat mata yang lainnya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Aku baru saja sampai di rumah untuk menaruh baju kotor Naruto saat aku mendengar bel rumah dibunyikan.

'_siapa yang datang?' _

Merasa penasaran, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu ruang tamu. Dan aku cukup terkejut melihat Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto berada di depan pintu rumahku. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat raut wajah yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Hai Kyuubi, apa kami boleh masuk?"

"Hai Mikoto Baa-san, Fugaku Jii-san, silahkan masuk."

Aku langsung menggeser sedikit tubuhku sambil mempersilahkan pasangan suami-istri di hadapanku, beruasaha menahan sedikit rasa penasaranku karena kehadiran mereka, yang aku yakini sangat tercetak jelas di wajahku saat ini.

Aku segera menyusul mereka berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tamu berada dan memberi gestur tubuh pada mereka sebagai tanda agar mereka duduk di tempat yang mereka suka. Begitu mereka sudah duduk aku permisi untuk membuat minum yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari sang suami.

Selama membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua, aku terus memikirkan semua perkiraan yang membuat mereka datang kemari, dari raut wajah mereka, sepertinya ini adalah suatu hal yang penting. Dan aku sama sekali tidak punya ide hal penting apa yang perlu mereka katakan sampai mereka datang sendiri, kalau pun ada masalah bisnis –mengingat perusahaan ku dan Uchiha memiliki banyak proyek kerja sama- biasanya mereka akan menjadikan Itachi sebagai perantara.

Dan apa bila memang bukan urusan pekerjaan, aku tetap tidak memiliki ide untuk alasan mereka. Keluarga Uchiha memang cukup dekat dengan keluargaku mengingat Tou-san dan Fugaku jii-san adalah sahabat baik dan Kaa-san yang masih saudara sepupu dari Mikoto Baa-san. Tapi, sejak Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal, aku, Dei dan Naru tidak lagi 'sedekat' itu dengan keluarga Uchiha, dan satu-satunya yang menjadi penghubung antara kami dan keluarga Uchiha setahuku hanyalah bisnis.

Aku langsung menggeleng pelan, berusaha berhenti berfikir dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan dan kembali melanjutkan membuat kopi yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat. Setelah selesai membuat 3 cangkir kopi, aku langsung membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Begitu aku masuk ruang tamu aku langsung mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat Fugaku Jii-san dan Mikoto Baa-san yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Mau tidak mau, pikiran buruk berkeliaran di otak-ku.

Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja tingkah mereka yang aneh, aku masih bisa maklum jika yang tersenyum hanya Mikoto Baa-san, tapi, Fugaku Jii-san juga tersenyum! Garis bawah dan cetak besar! Karena kepala keluarga Uchiha satu itu amat sangat jarang tersenyum. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir dia tidak tahu cara tersenyum.

Tidak ingin lebih penasaran lagi, aku melanjutkan perjalanan(?)ku dan menyuguhkan kopi yang sudah aku buat pada pasangan Uchiha ini. Dan mendudukkan diriku pada satu-satunya kursi tunggal yang tersedia, yang memang diperuntunkan untuk tuan rumah.

"Jadi, ada angin apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari?"

"Kau terlalu langsung Kyuu-chan…," Aku mengernyit tidak suka mendengar cara Mikoto Baa-san memanggilku.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, jadi, langsung saja ke tujuan kalian datang, dan bisakah panggil aku Kyuubi saja? Itu terdengar lebih normal." Aku mengatakannya sehati-hati mungkin, menjaga agar nada sinis yang aku gunakan tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Kyuu, baiklah Fugaku yang akan mengatakan maksud kami datang kepadamu." Well, walaupun masih agak menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya 'Kyuu' lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun, aku hanya dia dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Fugaku Jii-san padaku.

"Aku ingin membahas tentang sesuatu yang pernah direncanakan oleh kami dengan kedua orang tuamu…,"

"Dan itu adalah…?" Aku merasa aku tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tua di hadapanku ini.

"Kami sudah pernah berjanji untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sasuke-"

'BRAK'

"Aku tidak setuju." Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli dengan aura hitam yang mulai menguar dariku dan aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala hal yang bernama tata krama atau apa pun itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san menjanjikan apa pada kalian di masa lalu. Tapi, yang jelas saat ini akulah kepala keluarga Namikaze dan aku tidak akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini!"

"Jangan terburu-buru Kyuu, bagaimana jika Naruto sendiri menyetujuinya?"

Aku mendelik tidak suka pada Mikoto Baa-san,

"Jangan katakan jika Naruto sudah tahu!"

"Tidak Naruto belum tahu."

"Lalu dari mana kalian tahu Naruto akan menerimanya, ha?" Ucapku sambil menahan emosi sebisa mungkin, sungguh aku amat sangat ingin menendang mereka keluar dari rumahku.

"Dan dari mana kau tahu Naruto akan menolak?"

"gzzz…," Sungguh sangat menyebalakan! Harus aku akui keluarga Uchiha memang pandai berkelit dan harus aku akui kalau aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita menunda pembicaraan ini, dan kita menanyakannya langsung pada Naruto? Dan biarkan keputusan Naruto menjadi hasil akhirnya?"

Aku berfikir sejenak…, aku rasa ini tidak masalah, jika Naruto memang benar-benar menyukainya, mau tidak mau aku harus rela…, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi Sasuke akan aku tes dan dia tetap bisa meyakinkanku, jangan pernah berfikir hubungan mereka bisa bertahan. Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk memberi tahu Sasuke atau mengisyaratkan padanya kalau aku akan melakukan test padanya!"

"Setuju."

Aku sungguh amat sangat ingin muntah saat melihat pasangan suami-istri di hadapanku tersenyum. Dari senyuman mereka aku yakin mereka sangat percaya kalau anak mereka bisa meyakinkanku. Kita lihat saja apa anak ayam itu bisa meyakinkanku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi malaikat indah di hadapanku ini. Malaikat yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur rumah sakit. Setelah menatap wajahnya cukup lama, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapanku pada seseorang lain yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama denganku dan Naruto.

"Deidara-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…," Aku cukup merasa lega saat Deidara memberi lampu hijau padaku dengan tersenyum, sepertinya Deidara tidak akan memberikan penolakan yang keras padaku.

"Katakan…,"

"Sebenarnya Naruto sakit apa? Aku yakin bukan sakit ringan jika dia sampai di rawat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu…, lebih baik kau menanyakannya pada Kyuubi atau pada Naruto langsung."

Aku menghela napas pelan, dari tatapan matanya saat ini aku yakin Deidara tidak akan memberi jawabannya padaku sendiri. Sepertinya aku memang harus bertanya langsung pada Kyuubi atau Naruto.

Selanjutnya tak ada lagi diantara kami yang mengeluarkan suara…, aku sudah terfokus sepenuhnya pada malaikat yang ada di hadapanku, aku berharap, apa pun itu yang menyebabkan dia berada di ruangan ini, hal itu bisa segera mungkin menjauh dari dirinya.

Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, kedua tanganku terangkat dan bergerak pelan untuk mengusap lembut helai rambut pirangnya. Aku menoleh ke arah Deidara dan aku sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihat dia sedang menatap ke arahku, tapi aku terkejut saat melihat dia tidak sedang menatap tajam ke arahku tapi menatap lembut…, apa ini artinya dia menerimaku?

"Aku tidak akan menentang jika Naruto sendiri yang menerimamu, lagi pula, entah kenapa, aku tahu jika kau tidak akan menyakiti Naruto. Jadi jangan pernah kau sia-siakan kepercayaanku, atau akan aku pastikan kau akan amat sangat menyesal."

Dia mengatakannya dengan lembut, tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri jika aura intimidasi mengalir dengan sangat kental dan pekat dari arahnya, jika orang lain yang ada di posisiku mungkin dia sudah ketakutan dan menyerah untuk mengejar Naruto, tapi tidak dengan aku, karena tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu Deidara-san."

"Biarkan waktu yang membuktikan ucapanmu." Ucapnya kali ini dengan nada datar dan sangat dingin, membuat aku semakin bertekad untuk membuktikan padanya kalau aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapa pun.

"Baiklah, waktu akan menunjukan keseriusanku."

Kembali, setelah yakin jika perbincanganku dengan Deidara telah selesai, aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Naruto dan kembali mengusap kepalanya lembut, entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat wajahnya, bahkan hanya dengan merasakan keberadaanya aku selalu merasa kehangatan menyusup dengan leluasa ke dalam hatiku. Aku rasa aku memang sudah sangat jatuh cinta padanya.

Untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada suara yang terdengar di kamar yang Naruto tempati kecuali suara tarikan napas dariku, Deidara dan Naruto. Sampai ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan membuatku mengalihkan tatapanku dari Naruto.

Aku kembali memasang wajah datarku setelah melihat Kyuubi memasuki kamar rawat Naruto. Saat Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arahku aku hanya bisa mempertahankan wajah datarku dan membalas tatapan Kyuubi.

"Kau! Anak ayam, ikut aku sekarang."

Aku tahu, apa pun yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuubi, ini pasti berhubungan dengan Naruto. Oleh karna itu, aku lebih memilih diam dan langsung mengikuti Kyuubi yang sudah kembali berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan dalam diam dan terus mengikuti Kyuubi yang jika melihat ke arah mana dia melangkah saat ini, aku yakin dia akan membawaku ke atap rumah sakit. Dan hanya dalam beberapa waktu, perkiraanku terbukti benar, Kyuubi berbelok ke arah tangga untuk menuju atap Rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang perjodohan itu."

"Hn."

Kaget? Tidak, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah membicarakannya denganku tadi pagi. Jadi ini bukanlah kabar yang mengejutkan,

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya. Dan aku juga yakin malam itu kau menyatakan cinta pada Naru, kan? Dan kau-"

Well, di sini sekilas aku merasa ada dua tanduk di atas kepala Kyuubi, dan walaupun aku seorang Uchiha, aku harus mengakui kalau ekspresinya saat ini memang mengerikan…,

"Dan kau, berani-beraninya kau memberi Naru cincin! Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau aku serius dan sangat serius." Aku bisa melihat Kyuubi sudah mulai bisa tenang, aku tahu ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yag serius, sangat serius.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan banyak larangan, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal, apa alasanmu menyukai Naruto?"

Aku kaget, bukan hanya karena pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Kyuubi, tapi aku kaget karena Kyuubi tidak menunjukkan reaksi menentang yang cukup keras, bukannya aku mengharapkan Kyuubi menentang, hanya saja ini agak…, aneh.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak melakukan banyak penentangan karena aku bisa merasakannya, aku bisa merasakan ada sesutu yang berbeda yang dirasakan Naruto padamu. Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya, aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya. Jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah jawabanku akan memuaskanmu atau tidak-"

"-Jujur, aku sendiri tidak yakin apa alasanku bisa menyukainya –salah, maksudku mencintainya. Awalnya aku mengira aku terpesona pada kecantikannya, kelembutannya, kemampuannya, sifat baiknya, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, kemudia aku sadar, jika andaikan Naruto berubah jelek, kasar, bodoh, tak berbakat, kejam, atau apa pun itu, aku tahu aku akan tetap mencintainya. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi aku yakin kalau yang aku rasakan memang cinta, atau bahkan lebih dari cinta."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kalau dia memang tulus.

"Hah, aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari mana, tapi, sekarang keputusan ada di tangan Naruto sendiri."

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa menunggu atau mengucapkan apa pun aku berjalan menuju pintu atap. Tidak mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mengikutiku, aku tahu kalau bocah Uchiha itu masih akan ada di sini beberapa waktu. Tepat sebelum membuka pintu aku terdiam, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu anak ayam itu.

"Gagal ginjal, itu yang membuat Naruto di sini. Ginjalnya dengan ginjalku atau Deidara tidak cocok, karena golongan darah kami berbeda, dia mengikuti golongan darah ibuku, dan itu menyebabkan kami tidak bisa mendonorkan ginjal kami pada Naruto. Karena itu dia ada di sini."

Setelah mengatakannya aku langsung membuka pintu dan meninggalkannya di atap, aku ingin tahu dia akan melakukan apa tentang hal ini, atau dia hanya akan diam saja…,

.

.

.

Aku baru saja menutup pintu atap saat aku dikejutkan dengan Deidara yang sedang bediri dengan tenang di samping pintu, aku rasa dia mendengar semuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menyetujui hubungan Naru dengan Sasuke semudah ini…,"

"Aku hanya tahu, ada yang berbeda pada perasaan Naru saat ini, dan kalau ini akan membuat Naru bahagia, kenapa aku harus melarangnya? Hanya saja seperti kau, jika anak ayam itu berani berbuat macam-macam, aku akan turun tangan tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakan Naru."

"Hah, kalau Sasuke menyakiti Naru, tidak hanya kau, aku juga akan turun tangan."

"Aku sudah terlambat, aku harus pergi kuliah sekarang. Dan kau kembalilah ke kamar rawat Naruto."

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku benar-benar pergi dari rumah sakit, aku rasa aku sudah sangat terlambat, jadi, aku tidak pergi kuliah, aku lebih memilih mengendarakan mobilku ke taman pusat kota, dan memikirkan semuanya, begitu ingat tatapan Naruto saat melihat cincin pemberian anak ayam itu, aku rasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dari sekarang untuk melepaskan Naruto.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Saat ini hari sudah menjelang malam dan aku sudah ada di ruang keluarga bersama Aniki, Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku sudah memberitahukan pada mereka penyakit Naruto, saat ini ruangan ini hanya dipenuhi dengan kesunyian, aku sendiri tidak peduli dengan hal itu, aku lebih memilih memikirkan jalan keluar untuk penyakit Naruto saat ini.

Dan kenapa aku tidak menemani Naruto di rumah sakit? Tidak ada jawaban lain selain diusir oleh Namikaze sulung, walaupun dia tidak menentang, tapi sifat over-protectivenya tidak bisa dihilangkan…,

"AH!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kaa-san yang memang tiba-tiba teriak, walaupun tidak begitu keras, tapi tetap menarik perhatian semua orang di sini.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Aniki mendahuluiku yang ingin bertanya.

"Aku baru ingat! Kyuubi bilang golongan darah Naru seperti Kushina kan? Kaa-san juga golongan darahnya sama seperti Kushina karena Kushina memang sepupu Kaa-san, jadi Kaa-san pikir, bagaimana jika Kaa-san mencoba test apa ginjal Kaa-san cocok atau tidak seperti Naru? Walaupun kemungkinannya tidak begitu besar, setidaknya masih ada kemungkinan karena Kaa-san masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Naruto walaupun jauh!"

"Aku tidak setuju." Tangkasku cepat.

"Kalau Kaa-san ada kemungkinan, sebaiknya aku saja yang mendonorkan ginjalku. Lagi pula golongan darahku sama seperti Kaa-san."

"Tapi, Sasuke…, kalau kau mendonorkan ginjalmu, kau tidak akan bisa bermain basket," aku menyeringai mendengar ucapan Aniki.

"Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, Aniki? Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Tapi Naruto adalah calon istriku jadi aku ingin aku yang mendonorkan ginjalku, masalah basket, aku pikir otakku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendapat nilai plus dihadapan Naruto."

"Cih…, sombong."

"Aku Uchiha, Aniki." Aku menyeringai bersama Aniki, ayolah, jangan salahkan aku, semua Uchiha memiliki sifat sombong yang sama besarnya. Dan semua orang tahu itu.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hasilnya baru akan keluar satu jam lagi, aku sudah berpesan jika hasilnya sudah keluar, dia akan langsung memberitahukan hasilnya padaku." Aniki hanya mengangguk mendengar jawabanku.

Aku baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan untuk memastikan apakah ginjalku cocok dengan Naruto atau tidak. Kyuubi dan Deidara sendiri sudah mengetahuinya, tapi Naruto sendiri masih belum mengetahuinya, dan itu atas permintaanku. Jika mengingat sifatnya, aku yakin Naruto akan menolak jika dia tahu orang yang akan mendonorkan ginjalnya adalah aku.

"Aku ke kamar rawat Naruto." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Aniki aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar rawat Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah ada di kamar rawat Naruto. Berbeda dengan saat terakhir aku meninggalkannya di kamar rawat ini, saat ini Naruto tidak adalam keadaan tertidur, tapi dalam keadaan bangun. Aku hanya bisa tersesnyum begitu menyadari Naruto menghindari menatap mataku, sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu sebelum bisa meyakinkan Naruto tentang perasaan yang aku dan dia miliki.

Aku sedang menatap Naruto yang sibuk menutupi kegugupannya saat tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, aku langsung mengangkatnya begitu mengetahui nomer yang tertera di layar ponselku adalah nomer dari dokter yang memeriksa ginjalku sebelumnya.

"Moshi-moshi, bagaimana?"

"…"

"Hm, terima kasih, kalau begitu tentukan saja waktunya secepatnya."

Aku langsung menutup sambungan telepone begitu mendengar persetujuan dari dokter.

"Siapa?" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Naruto yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan padaku dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Aku langsung menyeringai saat melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Ha, sepertinya perjuanganku tidak akan terlalu sulit, aku harus berterima kasih pada tuhan untuk hal ini.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, aku harus pergi. Baik-baiklah di sini bersama Deidara-san."

"Ya…,"

Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar. Aku memang sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san jika laboratorium sudah mengeluarkan hasil, aku harus memberitahukannya pada mereka secara langsung. Oleh karena itu, aku terpaksa meninggalkan kamar rawat Naruto karena mereka memang tidak sedang ada di rumah sakit.

Aku langsung mengambil telepone dan mengetikkan nomer Aniki. Begitu telepone tersambung, tanpa membalas salam dari Aniki, aku langsung mengatakan keperluanku, aku tidak pernah merasa butuh bersopan santu pada Aniki dan dia sudah tahu itu.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar, beritahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san, aku sedang di perjalanan pulang."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke pergi dari kamar rawatku dan beberapa saat lalu Deidara-nii juga dipanggil dokter, melihat wajah dokter sepertinya dia membawa kabar baik, tapi kenapa aku merasa khawatir? Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku tahu aku tidak menyukai hal ini.

Deidara-nii masih belum kembali, dan ini membuat aku menghela napas bosan karena ditinggal sendirian, sungguh dirawat di rumah sakit seperti ini adalah hal terakhir di dalam daftarku saat ini untuk dilakukan. Ini menyebalkan.

Deidara-nii masih belum kembali saat pintu kamar rawatku kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura dan Hinata di baliknya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku, dan seketika itu juga aku langsung memasang senyum bahagia. Akhirnya kau tidak sendiri lagi, dan sekarang aku memiliki tema untuk mengobrol!

"Hai, Naru. Apa kabarmu?" aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, padahal mereka sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya?

"Hah, seperti yang kalian tahu. Kenapa kalian harus bertanya?" ucapku tanpa menghentikan aksi cemberutku dan mereka hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, hah, mereka itu.

"Kami membawakanmu buah, cepatlah sehat. Banyak teman-teman kelas yang sudah merindukanmu dan mereka juga mengkhawatirkanmu…,"

"Benarkah, Sakura?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, primadona sekolah tidak ada, tentu saja banyak orang yang merindukanmu dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku masih mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Hinata tentang apa saja yang aku lewatkan beberapa hari ini, seperti Sasuke yang pergi dari sekolah begitu saja dan dia datang menjengukku, saat pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Deidara-nii yang memasang senyum lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Hai Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan."

"Hai Deidara-nii."

"Naru ada yang ingin Nii-chan bicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa Aniki?" Kembali, perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu kembali, aku tidak tahu kenapa rasa itu bisa ada,melihat raut wajah Dei-nii, aku tahu ini bukan hal yang buruk, atau mungkin sesuatu yang baik. Tapi aku justru merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Kau mendapatkan donor ginjal, dan besok kau sudah bisa operasi."

"Benarkah Aniki?" Seketika itu juga aku merasakan bahagia, tapi perasaan itu tetap ada, seakan tidak rela dan…, entahlah, aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya dengan baik. Tapi, aku mencoba mengabaikanya dan fokus pada rasa senangku karena aku mendapatkan donor ginjal.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

_a/n: halo~~ ada yang kangen sama author tukang hibernasi #menurut yashina uzumaki# ini? Atau malah kalian sudah melupakanku #pundung bareng Taemin# tapi aku comeback sesuai janji kan? Begitu selesai ujian aku lnjutin ff ini…, oke, Vi saranin buat kalian baca dari awal, soalnya Vi gak yakin masih ada yang inget sama ff ini, soalnya Vi sendiri sempet lupa sama jalan cerita ff ini._

_dan maaf buat banyaknya typo, Vi-chan lagi males buat ngeditnya..., dan masalah hancurnya jalan cerita dan menurunnya kualitas ff, itu juga sepenuhnya salah Vi-chan, kayaknya Vi-chan kelamaan hiatus, jadi lupa cara buat ff.  
><em>

_Dan karena ada yang bilang balesa review itu tidak diizinkan, jadi disii aku tulis thank's to aja ya?_

_Big thank's for:  
><em>

_yuchan desu| Nara Hikari| mamitsu27| Dhekyu| Farenheit July| Uciha Hikari| Nasumichan Uharu| misyel dr hp D| Yashina Uzumaki|  
><em>

_makasih banget buat kalian semua, dan aku mau lanjutin berdo'a semoga kalian masih inget sama ff hancur ini.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE!  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku. Yah…, mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: romance, family atau ada saran lain?**

**pair: sasufemnaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, **_**OOC tingkat akut**_**, gak jelas, gak layak baca dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru: 16**

**Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Ino: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku terbangun di kamar rawatku sebelumnya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku menyelesaikan operasi dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu siapa orang yang berbaik hati mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku, sungguh, aku sagat ingin berterima kasih padanya yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya walaupun itu akan menyebabkan pengaruh yang tidak kecil pada hidupnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naru?" Aku sedikit kaget saat suara Kyuu-ni menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku langsung mendongak menatap ke arah Kyuu-nii untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, itu Kyuu-nii, aku penasaran siapa orang baik yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya untukku…,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tahu?" Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuu-nii, sepertinya Kyuu-nii tidak menyukai orang yang memberikan ginjalnya untukku, tapi kenapa? Dan siapa?

"Aku ingin menemuinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, Nii-chan…," Jelasku.

"Maafkan Nii-chan, tapi dia tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui olehmu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih." Ucapku dengan nada murung yang tidak bisa kusembunyikan, aku sangat ingin berterima kasih padanya.

"Sudahlah Naru, mungkin dia hanya ingin menegaskan kalau dia menolongmu dengan ikhlas bukan karena menginginkan imbalan, dan masalah berterima kasih, aku yakin dia pasti sudah tahu kau sangat berterima kasih padanya. Mengerti?"

"Ne, Nii-chan."

Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Kyuu-nii akhirnya aku sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit atau bertanya tentang siapa orang yang mendonorkan sebelah ginjalnya untuk-ku. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a ini tidak akan berdampak buruk untuknya dan pertolongannya padaku tidak membuat dia kesulitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap datar ke arah pintu geser yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju ruangan tempat aku dirawat saat ini, aku mengharapkan seseorang berjalan melewati pintu itu dan datang menjenguk-ku. Seseorang berkulit pucat dan memiliki potongan rambut seperti ayam dan bermata onyx. Orang yang sangat kurindukan dan sangat ingin kutemui.

Sejak operasi saat itu dia sama sekali belum menjengukku, dan itu membuatku bertanya0tanya ke mana perginya dia?

'Uchiha Sasuke, kau berhasil menjeratku dan sekarang kau sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungmu setelah operasiku?'

Sungguh, saat ini aku bisa merasakan rindu dan kecewa bersamaan. Apa dia mengetahui penyakitku dan meinggalkanku gara-gara itu? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepalaku satu persatu dan hal itu membuat aku frustasi karena aku sama sekali tidak dapat menghentikan atau mencegah pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi kepalaku.

Aku sangat merindukannya.

'srek'

Suara pintu geser menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan juga menghentikan pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi otak-ku. Aku harus berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang datang menjengukku saat ini, dan dia adalah Sakura.

"Hai, Naruto!"

Aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat Sakura datang sendirian.

"Hai, Sakura! Dan mana Hinata? Dia tidak ikut?"

"Ah, Hinata menitipkan salam dan permintaan maaf karena dia tidak bisa menjengukmu,"

"Oh, ya sudah, tak apa."

"Ah, aku baru ingat, kau belum tahu. Kan?" Aku hanya menaikkan alisku mendengar perkataan Sakura, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dia seharusnya sudah tahu apa jawabanku.

"Hinata sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Kiba! Oleh karena itu dia tidak datang, katanya dia terlanjur berjanji untuk menemani Kiba jalan-jalan atau bahasa lainnya, kencan."

"Oh, benarkan?"

Ini adalah kabar baik, sangat malah. Kami berdua sudah lama tahu kalau Hinata menyimpan perasaan pada Kiba. Harusnya aku sedikit saja antusias, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan diriku antusias, dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya.

'Ada apa denganku?"

Sakura terlihat terdiam melihat reaksiku dan selanjutnya dia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

"Hei, katakan padaku, ada masalah apa?"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Sakura duduk. Aku tidak bisa tidak menjawab yang sebenarnya. Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya? Dari awal?

"Ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke…,"

Dan aku menceritakan semua yang aku rasakan, perasaan rinduku, rasa khawatirku, dan rasa cintaku pada Sasuke. Sakura pendengar yang baik, dia hanya diam sambil membelai pelan lenganku, membuat setidaknya aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang, walaupun harus aku akui tidak sepenuhnya tenang.

"Tenanglah, mungkin Sasuke ada sedikit urusan. Sebentar lagi kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan kau bisa menemuinya sendiri untuk memastikan semuanya."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura, semoga saja, semua akan baik-baik saja…,

.

.

.

.

.

7 hari berlalu sejak aku dioperasi dan Sasuke masih belum menjengukku sampai sekarang. Dan hari ini, aku sudah diizinkan untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menemuinya hari ini juga dan menyelesaikan semuanya, tentang perasaanku dan tentang perjodohanku dengannya,

Ya, aku sudah mengetahui tentang perjodohanku dengannya, Kyuubi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya jika…

Aku menerima perjodohan itu.

Kami –aku, Dei-nii dan Kyu-nii- sepakat untuk tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu pada pihak Sasuke, sesuai permintaanku. Aku ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya langsung dari diriku sendiri, bukan dari orang lain. Dan lagi, aku ingin memastikan, jika semua yang Sasuke lakukan bukan demi perjodohan ini, tapi karena dia memang mencintaiku.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak ingin berangkat sekarang? Jika kau tidak segera berangkat, kau bisa terlambat."

Suara Dei-nii menyadarkanku dari dalam dunia yang aku ciptakan sendiri, aku langsung memberikan senyuman padanya dan setelah berpamitan aku segera bergegas berangkat, aku sedang tidak ingin terlambat, ada banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini.

Ah, dan hanya untuk informasi, aku sudah berhasil membujuk Kyuu-nii untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri, tanpa perlu diantar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku datang tepat waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, sehingga aku tidak terlambat. Aku baru saja akan berjalan memasuki sekolah saat pembicaraan sekelompok wanita menarik perhatianku karena mereka menyebutka nama seseorang yang aku kenal, Sasuke.

Entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan saat itu juga aku mendapatkan fakta yang mengejutkan.

'Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu!'

'Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu tanpa aku ketahui.'

'Aku harus mencari penjelasannya langsung pada Sasuke."

Dan setelah itu aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku cepat dan menarik Sasuke keluar dari kelas tanpa mempedulikan seharusnya sekarang kami sudah ada di kelas dan menunggu guru datang. Ini memang seharusnya bukan urusaku, tapi entah kenapa ada bagian dari diriku yang mengatakan kalau ini berhubungan denganku, dan lepas dari itu semua, aku khawatir padanya. Apa yang menyebabkan dia melakukan itu…,

Dan lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberontak dan bertanya dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan, dia hanya mengikuti aku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku, di mana aku bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke tanpa ada yang mendengarkan. Atap sekolah. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai, jadi tidak mungkin ada murid yang berniat untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Setelah aku menutup pintu dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain kami berdua di atap, aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu atap sambil menatap datar ke arahku.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

"…" aku berdecak kesal saat melihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia pasti mengerti apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, masih saja sempat pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa alasanmu keluar dari team basket?" Ucapku menjelaskan, tidak ada gunanya mengungkit dia yang pura-pura tidak tahu, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Sasuke menghela napas setelah aku menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaanku, dan aku sangat kesal saat ini karena Sasuke bertingkah seperti sama sekali tidak ada masalah.

"Aku hanya bosan." Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, orang bodoh mana yang akan percaya?

"Jangan berbohong, kau sangat menyukai bermain basket. Kau tidak mungkin berhenti bermain basket hanya karena bosan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Aku harus menggunakan semua kesabaranku saat melihat Sasuke yang masih menampakkan wajah datarnya. Sungguh, jika tidak ingat bahwa saat ini kami sedang dalam masalah yang –menurut Naruto- cukup serius aku pasti sudah memukul wajahnya sekeras-kerasnya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi!

"Jangan mengelak, aku pernah melihat kau bermain basket, dari tatapan matamu saja aku sudah yakin jika kau sangat menyukai bermain basket, jadi suatu hal yang mustahil kau berhenti bermain basket hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

"Jangan mengelak, aku pernah melihat kau bermain basket, dari tatapan matamu saja aku sudah yakin jika kau sangat menyukai bermain basket, jadi suatu hal yang mustahil kau berhenti bermain basket hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto, jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, di mana aku harus menyembunyikan alasanku sebenarnya. Aku pasti sudah loncat-loncat bahagia karena mendengar kenyataan jika Naruto sangat memperhatikanku, bahkan tentang apa yang aku sukai.

Tapi, sekarang bukan situasi yang tepat untuk itu. Perlahan, aku berpindah dari posisiku saat ini dan menghampirinya, aku membelai pelan surai pirang Naruto. Dan tersenyum

'Sangat lembut'

"Tapi, itu kenyataannya. Aku memang sudah bosan. Sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Aku dengar sensei jam pertama tidak hadir, jadi kita tidak akan dihukum jika kembali ke kelas sekarang." Dengan berat hati, aku menjauhkan telapak tanganku dari rambut pirang Naruto dan berbalik berjalan ke arah pintu atap.

Tepat, setelah aku membuka pintu atap aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke arah Naruto. Aku tersenyum saat melihat Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Naru, lepas dari semua ini. Kenyataan kau memperhatikan permainan basketku, apa aku bisa menyimpulkan jika kau sudah menyimpan perasaan padaku sebelumnya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, tapi aku cukup puas melihat reaksi Naruto yang sedikit tersentak dan semburat merah merambat dengan cepat di wajahnya. Dan semua itu sukses membuat senyum semakin berkembang di wajahku, aku pun melanjutkan langkahku kembali ke kelas.

'Seperti yang aku katakan. Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan semua pilihanku'

Secara perlahan tangan kananku merambat dan membelai sisi perutku yang terdapat berkas jahitan dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di wajahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Zona author: sebenernya pengen tbc di sini, tapi sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah lama~~~ banget aku gak update, aku tambahin sedikit, Cuma sedikit banget, ya…,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#masih Sasuke POV

Aku membereskan buku di atas mejaku dengan cepat dan terburu-buru.

Kenapa?

Setelah kejadian di atap aku dan Naruto memang kembali lagi ke kelas, tapi sepanjang pelajaran yang dilakukan oleh Naruto hanya melamun, dan setelah jam pelajaran selesai dia juga masih belum kembali ke kelas. Dan baru berapa menit yang lalu, beberapa saat sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir habis aku mendapat email dari dia untuk menemuinya di belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah.

Aku baru saja akan melangkah pergi ke belakang sekolah untuk menemui Naruto saat aku mendengar suara yang menahan langkahku.

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu, ini berhubungan dengan Naruto." Aku berbalik, dan sama sekali tidak terkejut jika orang yang menahanku ternyata Sakura. Aku berpikir sesaat, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan tentang Naruto? Ck, di saat seperti ini…,

"Aku janji hanya sebentar." Aku menatap sangsi ke arah gadis berambut pink itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku mengangguk. Lagi pula, jika dia menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama, aku bisa langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ini tentang Naruto, sebenarnya aku memang tidak seharusnya mengatakan padamu. Tapi, aku rasa lebih baik jika kau tahu. Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menduganya, Naruto sangat mencintaimu." Aku menyeringai mendengar ucapannya.

"Hn, kau benar. Sudah ku duga."

"Kemarin, saat dia di rumah sakit dan saat kau menghilang. Dia berbicara padaku, jika dia merindukanmu, dan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dia." Aku mengernyit pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mengganggu?

"Dan itu adalah…?"

"Dia khawatir, jika kau sudah tidak lagi menaruh perasaan padanya, dan dia khawatir kau menjauhinya karena kau sudah mengetahui penyakitnya-" Aku menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Bosan? Mustahil!

"-Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh pada Naruto?"

"Kau bodoh! Aku tidak akan mengejarnya jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh." Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan kasarku, dia sudah membuatku tersinggung.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin janjimu, jika kau tidak akan menyakiti Naruto." Aku tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji padamu. Tapi aku akan membuktikan dan menunjukkan sendiri jika aku tidak akan menyakiti Naruto." Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Sakura, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas. Dia sudah menungguku cukup lama.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku berdiri dalam diam, aku kembali melihat jam tanganku, seharusnya dia sudah ada di sini. Apa dia tidak akan datang? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang?

Tanganku merogoh saku rok-ku, aku mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk kubus dari sana. Apa sebaiknya aku pakai sekarang?

"Wow, apa yang dilakukan Naruto-chan di tempat ini setelah jam sekolah berakhir?"

Aku langsung menegang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang bisa dipastikan itu bukan Sasuke, dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, aku menyembunyikan cincin dari Sasuke ke belakang punggungku. Tubuhku semakin menegang saat menyadari dia adalah salah satu orang yang terkenal sebagai pembuat masalah di KSHS, dan aku semakin ketakutan saat menyadari jika dia tidak sendirian, tapi bertiga.

"Kau tahu Naru-chan, sebenarnya kami bertiga sudah lama ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Tapi, kami tidak pernah berani mendekatimu secara terang-terangan karena kakakmu yang selalu ada di sekelilingmu itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yag sama sekali tidak aku ketahui namanya.

"Sudahlah, dari pada membicarakan hal itu, lebih baik kita memaanfaatkan kesempatan ini."

Aku semakin memundurkan badanku hingga merapat ke tembok sekolah saat melihat mereka berjalan mendekatiku dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajah mereka bertiga.

Dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuk-ku dan membuat peganganku pada kotak cincin melemas dan detik berikutnya kegelapan melingkupiku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Uchiha Sasuke POV

Aku mengernyit bingung saat aku baru saja sampai di tempat Naruto memintaku untuk menemuinya, belakang sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan siapa pun di sini, dari sejauh mataku memandang, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Naruto ada di sini.

Perlahan kau berkeliling untuk berpikir, dan aku sedikit terkejut saat aku tersandung sesuatu…,

'ini…,'

Aku memungut benda itu. Cincin pemberianku untuk Naruto. Ini membuktikan jika Naruto sebelumnya ada di sini, tapi pertanyaannya…, di mana dia?

Tiba-tiba rasa khawatir memenuhi diriku, tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Entah kenapa aku yakin jika Naruto dalam masalah, dan dia masih ada di sekolah ini, di suatu tempat di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Aku menggeram pelan saat melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan di hadapanku setelah membuka pintu salah satu gedung tak terpakai. Naruto, dengan tangan terikat ke atas, sedang di sentuh dengan tangan 3 pria tidak bermoral!

Saat itu juga aku bersumpah, jika dia tidak mati di tanganku, maka mereka akan mendapat penderitaan yang takkan pernah bisa mereka bayangkan. Tanpa menunggu bantuan atau apa pun, aku menerjang mereka yang perhatiannya memang sudah teralihkan ke arahku sejak aku membuka paksa pintu kelas ini.

Dua dari mereka menghadapiku sedangkan sisanya masih melakukan hal tidak bermoral . kemarahanku semakin tersulut saat melihat air mata membasahi wajah Naruto, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang akan aku ampuni!

Aku merasakan sedikit nyeri dari bekas luka jahitku saat aku bertarung melawan dua orang tersebut. Tapi, aku mengabaikannya, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting saat ini, saat ini aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Dengan agak kesulitan karena harus menahan sakit, akhirnya aku dapat menjatuhkan mereka berdua. Dengan kemarahan yang memenuhi diriku, aku merenggut kerah baju orang yang sedang menyentuh Naruto dan menariknya menjauhi Naruto.

"Cih, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi kau ingin ikut campur hah?"

Tanpa peduli dengan ucapannya aku langsung menyerangnya.

'Cih, sial. Dia ternyata bisa bertarung.'

"Ada apa? Kaget? Jangan remehkan aku dalam hal seperti ini!"

"Kau banyak omong!"

Aku menyeringai melihat dia geram dengan ucapanku. Dengan sedikit usaha keras dan satu pukulan dia yang tepat mengenai lukaku, aku akhirnya bisa melumpuhkan dia. Aku melihat salah satu dari mereka masih sadar, walaupun tidak bisa bangkit. Aku segera jongkok di hadapannya dan menjambak rambutnya hingga dia menatapku.

"Sampaikan ini juga pada dua temanmu. Jangan harap semuanya akan berakhir sampai di sini, kalian belum membayar semua yang telah kalian lakukan pada Naruto! Ingat itu baik-baik."

Aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku di kepalanya begitu saja dan segera menghampiri Naruto dan melepaskan ikatannya. Naruto langsung memelukku dan menangis dengan keras.

"Hiks… Sa-sasuke, a-aku takut!"

"Kau tenang saja, ada aku di sini." Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukanku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menatapku dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau…, Sasuke…, kau berdarah!" Tubuh Naruto terlihat sedikit bergetar saat menunjukkan kemejanya yang sobek di mana-mana itu sekarang ternoda oleh cairan merah yang merupakan darahku.

"Aku… aku harus mencari pertolongan!"

'Shit! Jahitannya sepertinya terbuka lagi!'

"Hei, tenang Naru, aku sudah menghubungi kakakmu, sebentar lagi dia akan datang kemari. Dan tenanglah aku tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting kau selamat." Tepat setelah aku selesai berbicara, kepalaku terasa sedikit berputar, dan tanpa bisa ku cegah, aku jatuh merosot ke lantai, untung saja Naruto menyangga tubuhku, jadi aku tidak membentu lantai begitu saja.

"Jangan bodoh! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa jika berdiri saja tidak bisa?" Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap aku gila, tapi aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan menyelingkupiku saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bersyukur aku terluka seperti ini jika bisa melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Baka! Baka! BAKA!" Aku hanya terkekeh sebagai respon dari ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika-"

"NARUTO!" Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuubi dan Deidara sudah terlebih dahulu datang, dan seketika itu juga, aku bisa melihat kelegaan terlihat di dalam matanya.

"Nii-chan! Cepat tolong Sasuke! Dia terluka!"

Dan tanpa menanyakan apa pun, mereka berdua membawa aku pergi, dan tepat setelah Kyuubi memapahku, kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menipis dan yang terakhir aku lihat adalah Naruto yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: gimana? Gimana?_

_Gomen karena ilang lagi, ilang…, yah…, Vi-chan ini kehilangan semangat di fandom ini…, tapi tenang kok! Ff ini tetep lanjuuuuutt~~ _

_Dan yap! Bagi reviewers yang bilang ff ini sebentar lagi tamat, anda mendapat nilai 100! Chap depan tamat! Klo masih belum tamat juga, flame aja yang keras! Biar aku gak ngulur-ngulur kata end lagi!_

_Vi-chan dah niat pengen namatin ff ini dah lama…, tapi gak kesampean-kesampean…, ugh, kalau di hitung-hitung, umur ff ini tuh dah mendekati satu tahun, dan baru 9 chap? Ckckck Vi emang kebanyakan hiatus…,_

_Big thanks to:_

_Runrinran| Haru'uchiha'san| Mamitsu27| Dhekyu| Nasumichan Uharu| Yashina Uzumaki| kyuu al| AIHIKARU13  
><em>

_thanks buat yang udah review, dan maaf, chap ini gak aku edit lagi, jadi klo banyak typo atau banyak kata-kata yang susah dimengerti jeongmal mianhe -ups, sorry- honto ni gomenasai..., m.m  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10 ending

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fic ini milikku. Yah…, meskipun mungkin idenya udah pasaran.**

**Genre: **

**romance, family**

**pair: SasufemNaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: **

**Typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, **_**OOC tingkat akut**_**, gak jelas, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru: 16**

**Gaara, Neji, Suigetsu, Ino: 18**

**Deidara:19**

**Kyuubi, Itachi:22**

a/n: dan tanpa maksud promosi, karena ff ini dah lama banget (chapter 9 aja update 12 bulan yang lalu) vi saranin baca dulu dari awal ya…

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku menunggu dengan gelisah, saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di dalam UGD, aku yang memang tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menahan kegelisahan-ku, dan juga menahan diri agar tidak mendobrak masuk begitu saja pintu yang membuat aku tidak bisa melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Duduklah Naru, apa kau tidak lelah terus berjalan seperti itu?" Ucap Kyuu-_nii_ sambil mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk pada bangku kosong di sampingnya, sepertinya Kyuu_-nii_ sudah agak kesal melihat aku terus menerus berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tapi Kyuu-_nii_, Naru penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke…," Ucapku keras kepala dan masih tidak mau duduk di kursi yang ditunjukan Kyuu-_nii._

"Kau berjalan mondar-mandir pun tidak akan membuat dokter lebih cepat keluar." Aku hanya bisa cemberut mendengar nada sinis Kyuu-_nii_, dan dengan terpaksa aku duduk di bangku yang ada di samping Kyuu-_nii_.

Tapi, karena kegelisahan-ku yang memang sudah membuncah, bahkan saat duduk aku terus menerus mengetuk-ngetukan kakiku ke lantai dan tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Kyuu-_nii_ sendiri sepertinya sudah lepas tangan dan hanya mendengus pelan tapa menoleh ke arah-ku, yang sepenuhnya tidak aku pedulikan.

"Naru! Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"

Aku langsung menengok ke arah Itachi-_nii_ yang baru saja tiba dan di detik selanjutnya aku sudah memeluknya –dan sekali lagi, aku tidak mempedulikan Kyuu-_nii _yang mendengus dengan suara yang cukup keras-.

"Ita-_nii_ maafkan aku, ini semua salah-ku…," Ita-_nii_ membelai pelan rambut-ku dan mengelus-elus bahuku. Jujur, ini sedikit membuat diriku lebih tenang, tapi tidak berarti menghilangkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran-ku.

"Ceritakan pada Ita-_nii, _apa yang terjadi?"

Pelan-pelan Ita-_nii_ membawa aku ke arah bangku yang tersedia dan mendudukkan kami berdua di sana tanpa melepaskan pelukan-ku. Dan setelah itu, aku menemukan diriku sendiri menceritakan semuanya pada Ita-_nii, _tapi suaraku sedikit tercekat saat aku menceritakan bagaimana aku melihat darah merembes keluar dari baju yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salah-mu. Sudah seharusnya Sasuke melakukan itu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan lebih memilih melepaskan pelukan-ku dan menunduk, menghindari tatapan Itachi-_nii. _Tapi, jujur, sebagian dari diriku bersyukur karena Ita-_nii _tidak membenci-ku karena telah membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

Selanjutnya kami menunggu kabar dari dokter dalam diam, tidak ada sedikit pun suara selain helaan napas dari aku, Kyuu-_nii_, Dei-_nii_, dan Ita-_nii_.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaannya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut yang kemudian disusul oleh Ita-_nii_.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Dia baik-baik saja, kan dokter?"

"Kalian tenang saja, dia hanya terlalu banyak bergerak, sehingga jahitannya yang memang belum kering itu terbuka lagi, tapi sekarang kami sudah membereskan itu. Sekarang Sasuke sedang tertidur karena obat bius yang kami berikan."

Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut, Jahitannya terbuka lagi? Sasuke melakukan operasi sebelumnya? Kapan? Dan, untuk apa? Aku menatap semua orang, dan aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat mereka sama sekali tidak bingung dan menanggapinya dengan tenang, terutama Ita-_nii_. Hal apa yang telah mereka ketahui tapi aku tidak?

Aku menarik lengan Ita-_nii_ dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya jahitan? Apa yang kalian ketahui?" Aku melihat raut wajah Ita-_nii_ berubah menjadi sedikit cemas, seakan dia melupakan suatu hal yang penting sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas pelan dan kemudian menatap-ku dengan mimik serius.

"Kita bicarakan di tempat lain."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti Ita-_nii_ setelah berpamitan pada Kyuu-_nii_ dan Dei-_nii_ yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terisak sambil memegang lengan Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, Kyuu-_nii_, Dei-_nii_, dan Ita-_nii_ sudah cukup lama pergi dari rumah sakit. Dan sejak saat itu, air mata terus mengalir di wajah-ku. Betapa bodohnya aku yang masih saja ragu dengan perasaan Sasuke! Betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana! Betapa bodoh dan tidak bergunanya aku!

Isakan-ku sedikit mereda saat merasakan seseorang membelai halus rambut-ku, aku mengangkat wajah-ku dan tepat saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah sadar, air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras lagi, sekuat tenaga, aku menahan agar tidak ada isakan yang lolos dari bibir-ku.

Aku langsung bergerak membantu Sasuke untuk mengambil posisi duduk masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah-ku. Sasuke menangkup kedua belah pipi-ku dengan telapak tangannya dan mengusap air mataku. Tapi percuma, karena hanya dalam beberapa detik wajah-ku sudah kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis." Aku bisa merasakan tangisan-ku sedikit mereda saat Sasuke mengecup pelan kelopak mataku, walaupun masih ada sedikit air mata keluar dari kedua bola mataku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan operasi itu?" Aku mengatakan itu sambil meremas kuat selimut Sasuke, aku membenci diriku sendiri yang sudah membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Aku hanya diam dan tidak memberontak saat Sasuke merengkuh tubuhku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk-ku.

"Ssstt, aku bilang jangan menangis, Kau sudah tahu tentang operasi itu? Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Apakah _Aniki_ tidak mengatakannya padamu?" Aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku tahu, tapi bagiku itu tetap bukan alasan yang bisa membuatnya melakukan semua ini.

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Aku bisa merasakan jantung-ku berdegup kencang dan rona merah menjalar di wajah-ku saat Sasuke mengatakannya tepat di samping telingaku.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melakukannya! Hal itu sama sekali bukan alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membuatmu melupakan impi-"

Aku reflek membulatkan kedua bola mataku saat Sasuke mengunci gerakan bibir-ku dengan sebuah ciuman, aku memindahkan tanganku yang semula meremas selimut rumah sakit dan meremas baju pasien Sasuke saat Sasuke meremas pelan tengkuk-ku dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku mulai memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke saat aku merasakan napas-ku sudah berada di ujung tanduk, dan untungnya Sasuke menyadarinya dan melepaskan ciuman kami. Begitu ciuman kami terlepas sempurna aku langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi! Aku memang tidak diharuskan melakukan itu, tapi aku menginginkannya, aku butuh melakukan hal itu untuk menyelamatkan-mu. Dan bagiku melakukan hal itu bukan berarti melupakan impian-ku. Karena, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku hanya memiliki satu impian, yaitu hidup bersamamu, selamanya."

"Tapi-" dan sekali lagi, ucapan-ku terhenti karena ciumannya. Tapi kali ini dia hanya mengecup lembut bibir-ku, dan kemudian melepasnya lagi. Yang membuat aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajah-ku.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke mengangkat dagu-ku dan memaksa aku menatap tepat matanya yang menyorotkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku bergetar. Tatapan yang sangat hangat, tatapan yang memendam sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan.

"Dengar, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukan ini semua. Ah…, Tidak! Ada satu hal yang membuat aku sangat menyesal-"

Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau Sasuke akan menyesal. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke langsung membuat sesuatu mendesak keluar dari bola mataku.

"-Aku menyesal, karena saat ini aku lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi-mu dengan baik. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan aku berjanji akan melindungi-mu. Jadi, maafkan aku atas kekurangan-ku yang satu itu."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku menyembunyikan wajah-ku di dada bidangnya dan semakin meremas kuat baju yang dia kenakan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf, aku yang seharusnya memohon maaf padamu, maafkan aku."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu memaafkan dan dimaafkan. Sama sekali tidak ada." Secara perlahan aku bisa merasakan ketenangan menjalari tubuhku saat Sasuke mengusap-usap pelan punggungku.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasan aku menghilang, kan? Jadi jangan pernah lagi kau berpikir suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal, mengerti?" Aku mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan hal itu membuat aku melepaskan pelukan kami berdua dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal'?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan kehilangan rasa cintaku padamu. Karena sampai kapan pun itu adalah suatu yang tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal." Dan tepat ketika Sasuke selesai berbicara, tatapan bingung-ku berganti dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana…?" Sasuke tersenyum melihat-ku. Cih! Dia sepertinya senang melihat aku kaget seperti ini.

"Siapa lagi?"

'Sakura! Kau menyebalkan!'

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Haruno Sakura POV

Aku hanya bisa duduk dengan gugup dan salah tingkah. Ayo lah, walaupun aku memang seorang gadis yang tomboi dan cukup mengerti bela diri, tapi menghadapi Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah-ku adalah suatu permasalahan yang berbeda. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin tenggelam ke dasar bumi saat ini juga.

"Jelaskan padaku, Sakura! Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Sasuke? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa malunya aku?"

Ugh, jika Naru-_chan_ sudah memanggil aku dengan cara seperti itu, itu artinya Naruto memang benar-benar kesal padaku, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Uhm…, jika kau terus menatap-ku seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjelaskannya…,"

Aku melihat Naruto memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Dan aku reflek ikut menghela napas tenang saat tatapan Naruto sedikit melunak. Sekali lagi menarik napas dan…,

"Ayo lah Naru, aku rasa itu memang yang terbaik. Sudah berapa lama kalian melakukan itu? Terus tarik ulur waktu."

Bukannya bermaksud menggurui, tapi mereka memang terus membuang waktu. Jika memang mereka saling mencintai kenapa harus ragu? Aku yakin, Kyuubi-_nii _dan Deidara-_nii_ juga akan menyetujui hubungan mereka jika melihat ketulusan Sasuke

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu pada Sasuke!"

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Dari pada membahas itu, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberi jawaban pada Sasuke?"

Aku melihat Naruto terdiam dan membuang muka. Sudah ku duga, dia pasti belum mengatakan jawabannya dan kembali membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Naru. Mau sampai kapan hubungan antara kau dan Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa status?"

"…"

"Kau harus cepat memberi kejelasan sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan Sasuke. Mungkin dia bilang akan terus menunggu-mu atau apa, tapi kau harus ingat Sasuke tetap laki-laki normal!"

_Well,_ setelah semua yang terjadi, aku memang percaya kalau sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke akan berpaling pada wanita lain. Tapi, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya da kemungkinan Naruto tidak akan pernah memberi jawabannya dan membuat Sasuke terus menunggu.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku terus menerus memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sakura. Yang dia katakan memang benar, aku tidak bisa terus menerus mengulur waktu seperti ini, aku harus memberi kepastian untuk Sasuke secepatnya. Tapi, bagaimana? Sudah seharian sejak aku berbicara dengan Sakura, dan sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mendapat bagaimana caranya aku memberikan kepastian pada Sasuke.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Naru, Dei-_nii_ masuk ke kamarmu, ya?"

Ah, aku pikir Dei-_nii_ bisa membantu-ku menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tentu, _Nii-chan."_

Aku tersenyum senang melihat Dei-_nii_ memasuki kamar-ku, dan dengan segera aku menepuk sisi ranjang di samping-ku, meminta Dei-_nii_ duduk di sana. Dan tanpa perlu waktu lama Dei-_nii_ langsung duduk di tempat yang aku tunjukan dan merapihkan rambut-ku yang sudah aku acak-acak karena frustasi sejak tadi.

"Kau berdiam di kamar begitu lama, dan sekarang rambutmu acak-acakan seperti ini. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"_Nii_-chan, kau yang terbaik! Aku sedang bingung."

"Karena?" Dei-nii berhenti merapihkan rambut-ku dan menatap serius ke arah-ku.

"Aku…, aku memutuskan untuk menerima Sasuke." Aku merunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Dei-_nii_. Tapi, Dei-nii membuat-ku terkejut dengan meraih dagu-ku dan membuat aku menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih keputusanmu sendiri. _Nii-chan _akan selalu mendukungmu." Senyum langsung terkembang di wajah-ku mendengar ucapan Dei-_nii_. Tapi senyum itu langsung hilang dari wajah-ku begitu aku mengingat satu hal yang menjadi rintangan-ku untuk menerima Sasuke.

"Tapi aku punya satu masalah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan jawabanku ke Sasuke." Aku menatap berharap pada Dei-_nii_, berharap dia punya penyelesaian untuk masalah-ku yang satu ini.

"Dengarkan _Nii-chan. _Temui dia, Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir cukup ungkapkan saja apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamanya kau tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan baik, cukup katakan apa yang kau rasakan dan biarkan kata-kata keluar begitu saja dari dalam hatimu. Sasuke akan mengerti."

"Eum, baiklah, akan aku coba." Aku menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Dei-_nii_.

"Tidak ada yang kau perlukan dari _nii-chan _lagi, kan? _Nii-chan _keluar kalau begitu…,"

"_Ne_, terima kasih banyak sarannya, _Nii-chan_ yang terbaik."

Dei-_nii_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut-ku lagi –aku bingung, untuk apa dia _merapihkan_ rambut-ku kalau pada akhirnya dia membuat rambut-ku kembali berantakan- sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar-ku.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Tepat setelah Deidara menutup pintu kamar Naruto Deidara langsung melempar seringaian pada Kyuubi. Ya, Kyuubi mendengar semua pembicaraan Deidara dan Naruto dan kini terlihat wajah Kyuubi yang tertekuk sempurna di samping pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naru sudah dewasa. Sudah seharusnya kau membiarkan dia memiliki kekasih." Dan ucapan dari Deidara tersebut hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tidak peduli dari Kyuubi.

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku sudah menghubungi Sasuke untuk dapat datang menemuiku di sebuah _café_ di dekat rumahku, dan aku sangat bersyukur saat Sasuke langsung menyetujui permintaanku begitu saja tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Aku memang mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk datang jam tiga sore ini, tapi aku sudah datang sejak setengah jam sebelumnya. Walau bagaimana pun aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku masih dalam keadaan gugup dan mempertimbangkan untuk membatalkan janji-ku pada Sasuke saat aku melihat dia memasuki pintu _café_ membuat aku secara reflek melihat ke arah jam tangan yang sedang aku gunakan, masih sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam tiga tepat.

"Hai, Sasuke…," Aku langsung menyapanya begitu dia sudah berada di hadapanku dan duduk begitu saja di kursi di hadapanku.

"Kau juga datang lebih awal rupanya." Aku hanya tersenyum –aku rasa senyum-ku agak kaku- untuk menjawab pertanyannya.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Sasuke datang, tapi aku hanya diam sambil meremas jari tanganku di bawah meja tanpa berani membuka mulut atau pun menatap Sasuke sedikit pun. Aku merasa otak-ku kosong dan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke, rasanya sekarang aku menjadi orang bodoh dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Kau terlihat tegang, Naru." Aku bisa merasakan jantung-ku berdegup kencang saat merasakan tangan Sasuke di dagu-ku dan membuat aku menatap langsung wajahnya yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajah-ku. Dan saat Sasuke tersenyum aku bisa melihat dengan jelas di matanya pantulan wajah-ku yang memerah.

Aku menarik napas dan meraih tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkan wajah-ku dari wajahnya. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Dei-_nii_, 'Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, ungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan.'

"Di saat seperti ini, saat aku sedang bersamamu. Entah kenapa rasanya jantung-ku ingin meledak." Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu terkejut saat mendengar ucapan-ku.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, saat aku berbicara dengan Sakura dan dia mengatakan kemungkinan kau yang akan meninggalkanku dan menemukan gadis lain membuat aku marah dan sedih di saat yang sama. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya merasakannya, tapi aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau kau tertarik pada gadis lain."

Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya saat aku menggeleng, memintanya untuk diam dan membiarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk berkata aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku tap-"

"Diam."

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi saat ini Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping-ku dan kini dia sedang membekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya, dia membungkuk dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi-ku . Wajah Sasuke sedatar biasanya tapi saat aku melihat matanya aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang sangat membuncah di sana dan kenyataan itu membuat aku tiba-tiba merasakan banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutku tanpa bisa aku jelaskan bagaimana.

"Diam, jangan bicara lagi. Aku sudah mengerti –sangat mengerti. Dan asal kau tahu sekarang belum terlambat dan tidak pernah ada kata terlambat bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Dan ku mohon, jangan meragukan perasaan-ku, aku tidak tahu apa yang Sakura atau siapa pun itu katakan padamu. Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapan pun."

Satu detik setelah dia mengatakan hal itu aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya, membuat aku berdiri dan tanpa pikir panjang membalas pelukannya dengan erat, menumpahkan semua yang aku rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di _café_ itu kami langsung kembali, Sasuke memaksa mengantar-ku pulang walaupun aku sudah melarangnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada perasaan buruk tentang Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang.

Dan ternyata perasaanku terbukti, saat kami mencapai rumahku aku bisa melihat Kyuu-_nii_ yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kami dengan wajah penuh amarah –untuk sesaat aku bisa merasakan _de javu_ akan kejadian ini- dan sebelum aku bisa melangkah mendekatinya satu langkah pun, Kyuu-_nii_ sudah memasuki rumah dan membanting pintu rumah. Dan seketika itu juga aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang memenuhi tubuhku.

Aku harus berdebat cukup panjang dengan Sasuke sebelum bisa membuat dia pergi dari rumahku tanpa menemui Kyuu-_nii_ hari itu juga.

Setelah aku yakin Sasuke sudah pergi, aku langsung berjalan memasuki rumahku dan tidak dapat menemui Kyuu-_nii_ di mana pun, aku yakin saat ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Alih-alih aku menemukan Kyuu-_nii_ aku justru dihampiri oleh Dei-_nii_ yang mengajak aku pergi ke halaman belakang rumah dan mengajak aku duduk di gazebo rumah kami.

"Apa kau tahu, Kyuubi marah besar padamu?" Aku mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap ke arah Dei-_nii_.

"Aku pikir Kyuu-_nii_ tidak hanya marah padaku, tapi murka."

Dei-_nii_ tidak membalas ucapan-ku, tapi aku sadar saat ini Dei-_nii_ sedang menatap ke arah-ku, dan hal ini membuat aku merasa bersalah. Apa kini Dei-_nii_ juga marah padaku? Apa Dei-_nii_ juga tidak setuju dengan hubunganku dengan Sasuke?

"_Nii-chan_ sama sekali tidak marah padamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menolongmu untuk menghadapi Kyuubi, kau harus berbicara langsung padanya." Aku langsung mengangkat kepala-ku da menatap Dei-_nii_ yang sedang tersenyum ke arah-ku. Sungguh, aku ingin memeluknya, dan aku memang memeluknya saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih _Nii-chan." _Aku bisa merasakan Dei-_nii_ balas memeluk-ku, dan pelukannya membuat-ku tenang.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kyuubi marah padamu?"

"Aku tahu, karena hubungan-ku dengan Sasuke, dan aku pikir sekarang Kyuu-_nii_ tidak hanya marah padaku, aku pikir sekarang dia membenci-ku."

Walaupun aku sendiri yang mengucapkannya tapi itu sangat menohok hati-ku, dan dalam sekejap air mata berkumpul di mataku dan mengalir keluar, membashi baju yang dikenakan oleh Dei-_nii_.

"Hei jangan menangis, kau mungkin benar jika Kyuubi saat ini marah karena hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, tapi pernyataan-mu jika Kyuubi membencimu adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah _Nii-chan _dengar. Kau tahu seberapa cintanya kami padamu, kan? Kyuubi saat ini memang tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan-mu, kau tetap adiknya tersayang."

Perlahan air mataku berhenti, aku tahu ucapan Dei-_nii_ benar. Tapi kenyataan Kyuu-_nii_ tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sasuke tetap membuat hatiku sakit.

"Hei, Naru-_chan_. Apa kau tahu alasan Kyuu-_nii_ tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Sasuke –ah, tidak. Tepatnya dengan semua orang?" Aku mengernyitkan alisku, berfikir.

"Karena Kyuu-_nii_ tidak mempercayai mereka?" Ucapku sambil menatap Dei-_nii_, dan aku bisa melihat senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Untuk orang selain Sasuke itu memang salah satu alasannya, tapi asal kau tahu, sekarang dia sudah percaya dengan Sasuke-"

"Lalu, kenapa dia marah dan tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sasuke?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Selama ini Kyuubi selalu berpikir kau akan melupakan dia jika kau memiliki kekasih."

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! –maksudku, Kyuu-_nii _adalah kakak-ku, dan apa pun yang terjadi itu tidak akan berubah. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kakak-ku!" Aku bisa merasakan Dei-_nii_ mengusap rambutku, dan senyuman itu tetap ada di wajahnya. Saat ini aku gelisah, bagaimana mungkin Kyuu-_nii_ berpikir seperti itu?

"_Nii-chan _dan Kyuubi tahu itu, tapi jujur bahkan untuk Dei-_nii_ rasa takut itu tetap ada, tapi Dei-_nii_ percaya kau takkan melupakan Dei-_nii_, tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau ternyata melupakan Dei-_nii_, maka akan terjadi 'sesuatu' pada penyebabnya."

Aku cemberut mendengar ucapan Dei-_nii_, itu berlebihan. Mereka adalah kakak tersayang-ku, dan aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan berani membuat aku melupakan mereka –mengingat betapa menyeramkannya mereka-, malah menurutku lebih mungkin yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, mereka yang akan berusaha membuat aku mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Jangan cemberut, lebih baik sekarang Naru-_chan_ mengatakan hak tadi pada Kyuubi, dan buat dia mengerti."

Ah, Ucapan Dei-_nii_ benar! Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Kyuu-_nii_.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berdua saja dengan Kyuu -_nii_ di dalam kamarnya, dan jujur sekarang aku sedikit gugup, Kyuu-_nii_ sama sekali tidak ingin menatapku dan membiarkan aku duduk di sofa kamarnya sedangkan dia hanya tidur-tiduran di atas kasur dengan sebuah buku-yang-tidak aku mengerti di tangannya.

"_Nii-chan_." Tak ada sahutan, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak pernah diacuhkan oleh Kyuu-_nii_ selama ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"_Nii-chan_, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tahu kau tidak setuju aku berhubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi aku mencintainya." Aku bisa melihat genggaman Kyuu-_nii_ pada bajunya semakin kuat, emosinya tersulut.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti menyayangimu. Kau adalah kakak-ku, tidak peduli siapa orang yang aku cintai, _Nii-chan_ tetap kakak-ku yang paling hebat, yang paling bisa Naru andalkan, kakak yang sangat Naru sayangi. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu. Apa pun yang terjadi, Naru tidak tahu apa yang _Nii-chan_ rasakan, aku adalah anak bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengerti hal itu, tapi Naru tahu kalau apa pun yang terjadi tidak akan merubah perasaan Naru pada _Nii-chan_-" Aku terdiam saat sepasang lengan yang hangat merengkuhku kedalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang sangat aku sukai.

"Berhentilah bicara, kau membuat _Nii-chan _menjadi kakak yang jahat. _Nii-chan_ mengerti maksudmu, jadi berhentilah." Aku tersenyum bahagia, sungguh saat ini aku sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-chan_."

"Bodoh, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

.

.

.

#Namikaze Kyuubi POV

Aku menatap datar pada anak ayam yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur bersama Naruto, anak ayam itu terus menerus datang kemari sejak pengakuanku atas dia sebagai kekasih Naruto.

Jujur, kedatangannya membuat aku kesal dan bahagia di saat yang sama, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasan kesalku kan? Dan aku bahagia, karena setiap dia datang aku bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya, dan setidaknya itu membuat aku lega, dan mau tidak mau percaya, Naruto akan bahagia.

"Kau bukan yang menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto." Ucap-ku sambil menengok ke arah Deidara yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingku. Aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai, dan sungguh aku sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa dia perlu bicara.

"Cih," aku kesal, dan aku lebih kesal lagi karena sadar apa yang dilakukan Deidara adalah hal yang tepat. Dan kekesalanku langsung surut saat aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Dei. Kapan kau akan mulai mendekati Sakura?" Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat tubuh Deidara yang menegang, dan iblis di dalam kepalaku berbisik 'I got you'. Aku bisa melihat dia menatap sinis ke arahku, sebelum aku bisa melihat dia kembali menyeringai, dan membuat aku mengernyit bingung.

"Setelah kau resmi berpacaran dengan Uchiha Itachi."

'SHIT!' ternyata dia lebih iblis dari yang aku duga.

.

.

.

End!

a/n: yang bisa aku akatkan hanyalah, AKHIRNYA! Terserah ada yang review atau gak, tapi yang jelas vi seneng bgt nih ff dah tamat!

Terima kasih buat semua yang baca dan yang review di chap-chap sebelumnya, kalau bukan karena banyak review yang tetep datang padahal ff ini dah berjamur, ff ini gak bakal pernah tamat. Kkk~

Dan vi gak yakin sejak kapan (vi pikir sejak vi suka bigbang) vi jadi makin sombong.

Menurut vi chap ini chap terbaik dari semua chap di ff ini, vi suka banget bagian Naruto sama Sasuke di café, yang waktu sasuke baru sadar juga bagus. Kalau readers? Menurut kalian mana yang bagus? Atau gak ada yang bagus? wkwkwk


End file.
